


The Touch of You

by RiotFalling, WhiteIronWolf (adoctoraday)



Series: Bound To You [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM-verse, Bucky Barnes is the sweetest pass it on, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Hand Feeding, M/M, Shibari, Soft Boys, Sub!Tony Stark, canon adjacent, mentions of past terrible experiences, post-AoU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiotFalling/pseuds/RiotFalling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/WhiteIronWolf
Summary: Tony discovers that finding your bliss is much easier when you’re all tied up, with nowhere to go.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Bound To You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806055
Comments: 200
Kudos: 593





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by WhiteIronWolf
> 
>   
> [You can find me @TheRollingStonys on tumblr! Just ask for Mod Stella!](https://therollingstonys.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Bucky is the first one to the hotel this time, duffle bag in hand when the receptionist hands him the keycard with an admonishment to enjoy his stay. He smirks, wondering if she knows what he’s here for and then decides that she’s probably seen and heard far worse than what he and Tony are here for.

He takes the elevator up to the penthouse suite Tony had reserved for them, pausing nervously outside the doors for a moment before unlocking them and walking inside.

His brows rise at the opulence within and yet still, he knows that this is nothing _close_ to what Tony is used to. On some level it makes him deeply uncomfortable, all this lavishness, when there are still people living on the streets and kids going hungry.

Still, he knows that Tony donates a considerable portion of his wealth to charities and organizations to help house, feed, and care for the hungry and vulnerable masses. He does so much good and yet all Bucky sees in the media is talking heads questioning his judgement as an Avenger, a CEO and a man.

He shifts and shakes his head, shutting the doors behind him solidly before strolling across the sitting area and dropping his bag onto the loveseat. He takes his time checking out the suite, making sure he knows the floor plan before he decides where they’ll conduct their scene.

There’s the master suite in the back left corner of the floor, complete with a fireplace and a small sitting area just outside the bathroom. He peers in and nods in satisfaction; it’s got a nice deep tub that’ll easily fit him and Tony if it’s necessary, and a large walk in shower that he admires for a moment before going back to the bedroom.

He thinks it’ll work best in here, though he does worry about the implications Tony might take from the scene being in the bedroom. Sighing, he goes back out to the main sitting area and studies it critically.

That’s _a lot_ of windows.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the instincts of the Asset have him peering out the windows, looking for the telling glare of light off a sniper scope.

It makes his shoulders itch, being exposed and vulnerable, and with the couch here facing away from the window, he likes the room less and less.

 _And_ the floor is marble here, as opposed to the carpeting of the bedroom.

His lip curls in annoyance and he huffs; if they do the scene out here Tony will need a thick cushion to kneel on and even then he might not be able to relax enough to get into subspace.

He knows how anxious and nervous Tony is about this, he’s not exactly a super spy capable of hiding his emotions, and the last thing Bucky wants is to make the other man _more_ nervous or uncomfortable.

The reminder that Tony has had such spectacularly bad doms in the past leaves him edgy and restless, fighting down instincts to protect and defend that he’s not sure come from the Asset, or his dom instincts.

Either way it leaves his teeth on edge because he knows he can’t be like this when Tony gets here. He needs to be calm and kind and sweet with this man, because Bucky has already promised himself that he’s going to better than anything Tony has had before, and he doesn’t like breaking a promise.

Sighing, he shakes his head at the small loveseat in the bedroom—if they’re going to be in here he’ll need to rearrange some things, he decides. He goes back out to the main sitting area and checks the windows, frowning when he sees the curtains are just decorative.

He’s got his hands planted on his hips in annoyance when the keycard reader beeps and then Tony’s walking in and coming to an abrupt halt at the look on Bucky’s face.

“Uhh, should I go?” he offers weakly and Bucky shakes his head immediately, dropping his hands to his sides, letting his posture go slack and relaxed.

 _Calm and kind_ he reminds himself.

“No, no, I’m just trying to figure if out here is good for us or if the bedroom would be better,” he explains, waving broadly towards the back of the suite.

Tony lifts a brow and finally steps into the suite fully, letting the door shut behind him. Bucky takes a moment to admire the figure he cuts in a pair of dark jeans and a T-shirt with a man on it layered under a blue zip up sweater before smiling softly, “So, why don’t we check out each room together and decide?” he offers.

Tony looks surprised for a moment and then nods easily, following along when Bucky heads toward the bedroom. He steps to the side and waves at the room, “So I like this because the floor is more comfortable for you to kneel on, and it’s close to the bathroom in case it’s needed. But I didn’t want you to think that because we were in the bedroom that you’d be pressured into doing anything sexual.”

Tony nods minutely and steps forward to peer into the bathroom before turning back, gaze sticking on the bed for a long, long moment before he looks to Bucky and nods again.

“Works for me,” he agrees softly, still looking nervous.

“You sure?” Bucky presses, keeping his voice low and gentle, “we can do it in the sitting area if you’re more comfortable there. I want you to feel safe,” he murmurs urgently, smiling softly at Tony.

Tony looks puzzled for a moment and then nods slowly, “No, this- this is good,” he agrees, smiling nervously at Bucky. He shoves his hands into his pockets and rocks on his heels, obviously nervous and not doing a very good job of hiding it.

Bucky swallows a smile because _my god he’s cute_ and nods, “Okay, well then why don’t I show you the rope and food I brought,” he suggests, “I stuck to the menu we talked about, but I also brought a few alternatives in case you changed your mind.”

Tony nods and edges closer, curiosity in his face and voice falsely light as he says “You know me, always happy to talk food.”

“Gimme a sec and I’ll grab my kit and we can go over stuff,” Bucky assures him with a quick smile and a gentle squeeze of his arm as he walks past.

Bucky can’t deny he’s excited; he’s been looking forward to this since he and Tony agreed upon the details of the scene. Still, he can tell Tony is nervous too and it just solidifies his belief that Tony desperately needs someone to take care of him, be kind to him, be _sweet._

And Bucky? Bucky knows how to do that.

He’s filled with nervous energy, fingers trembling as he reaches for the duffle bag, so he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before he walks back to the bedroom, centering himself and allowing his mind to start sliding into dom space.

It’s a slow progression, but he can already feel some of the nerves fading away and being replaced by a calmness that he hasn’t felt in decades—outside of his time as the Winter Soldier that is. Then he was _always_ calm, cool and focused.

This though, _this_ feeling is warm, soothing and nothing at all like _that._ He feels focused, thrumming with electric sensation and he inhales deeply, reveling in it for a moment.

When he steps back into the bedroom he finds that Tony has drawn the curtains shut and is standing there, staring at the bed while he chews his lip.

“Tony?” he calls gently, smiling when the other man jumps and whirls to stare at him, a nervous smile on his face.

“Sorry, just lost in my head,” Tony murmurs, clearing his throat nervously.

Bucky smiles reassuringly, “That's fine darlin, I’m just gonna unpack and you can help me pick out the rope and snacks, okay?” he says softly, smiling at Tony as he tosses the bag on the bed and unzips it.

He works efficiently to lay out the rope options he’d purchased yesterday in preparation for this; gold, crimson and black. He lays out the food next; raspberries, blackberries, roasted chicken, tomatoes, and cheddar. He pulls out the extras and glances at Tony for his reaction—he’d brought lemon bars and strawberries and some salted caramels for something sweet and small bits of bacon, olives and cornichons for savory and tart.

Stepping to the side, he gestures to the collection of items and nods to Tony, “Pick what looks good darlin,” he encourages, hands tucked behind his back as he watches the other man with an appraising eye.

Tony stares down at the supplies for a long time before pointing to the red rope, “That one,” he murmurs with a weak smile, “you’ve seen my armor, I can’t resist a little hot rod red,” he tells Bucky hesitantly, glancing up at him for confirmation that he’s picked correctly.

“That’s what drew me to it too,” he tells Tony with a smile, “you look so incredible in the armor, I wanted to see you in something…” he searches for the right words, humming thoughtfully, “something you’d look just as incredible in,” he finishes.

Tony blushes, to his surprise, nodding faintly, “I like it,” he whispers, shoulders hunched forward a little. He turns his gaze to the food, lips twitching in amusement for a moment before he points to the bacon and olives, “Those too,” he murmurs, “and the salted caramels instead of the raspberries,” he tells Bucky, glancing up for confirmation of his choices.

Bucky smiles warmly and nods, “Good choices darlin,” he murmurs, grinning when Tony flushes and ducks his head.

Oh, he can’t _wait_ to get started.

Turning to face Tony he casts an assessing look over his body, smirking faintly when Tony blushes harder.

“Hey darlin, come over here and give me a hug, wouldya?” he asks, just the slightest hint of command in his voice. It’s very much still Tony’s choice to obey, but he’s interested to see how the other man will respond.

Tony hesitates, rocking on his heels for a moment and then nods shyly, stepping toward Bucky with small hesitant steps till he’s right up close and Bucky can envelope him in his arms. He can feel Tony shivering and tightens his arms, his flesh hand moving up to cup the back of Tony’s head while his metal arm bands around his waist.

“There you are darlin,” he croons, “feels so good to have you in my arms,” he whispers, smiling when Tony shudders and slumps into him a little more, a soft sound coming from the smaller man. He rubs a hand over Tony’s back in big broad strokes, “There you go darlin,” he murmurs, closing his eyes and sinking into the embrace a little more himself.

He inhales the cologne on Tony’s skin and smiles softly when he recognizes the scent of engine grease and metal on his skin too. “When I let you go, I want you to undress to your level of comfort okay darlin?” he murmurs, waiting for Tony’s nod before he squeezes him tightly for a long moment and then releases him.

He keeps a hand on Tony’s hip, steadying him, and smiles warmly when Tony looks up at him through long dark lashes and sparkling brown eyes. Tony nods after a moment and steps away, slowly pulling off his sweater, gaze still fixed on Bucky.

There’s a charge in the air, buzzing between them, and it sinks into Bucky like a live wire, electrocuting him from the inside out. It makes his lungs feel shivery and his skin hot in a way it hasn’t been in...decades.

Bucky watches as Tony undresses slowly, his own hands going to his hair, pulling it back into a bun before he rolls up his sleeves, smirking when he sees Tony’s gaze flicker down to his hands and forearms.

He flexes them and smirks when Tony flushes and looks away, tugging his shirt off over his head and folding it carefully before setting it on the bed with his sweater.

Bucky measures out the rope and glances sideways as Tony kicks off his sneakers, losing an inch or two of height and Bucky hides a frown, heart clenching at how much Tony has to perform for the public.

He hopes Tony won’t feel like he has to perform for Bucky when they’re together—in fact, that’s the last thing he wants. He wants Tony to be free to be himself, to give his submission freely and enjoy it, to be happy and safe.

It seems to him that maybe Tony is so used to being a CEO and an Avenger and Iron Man and billionaire playboy philanthropist that he doesn’t know how to just be _Tony._

He sets the rope aside and rifles through the duffle till he finds the book he brought and adds it to the pile. He sees Tony give it an odd look, but remains quiet as he bends over and pulls his socks off before rolling them up and tucking them into his shoes.

Tony’s toes curl and flex into the carpeting, wiggling and dancing, and for a moment Bucky is distracted by something so simple and mundane it takes his breath away. His feet are _pretty_ and delicate and it makes something in Bucky ache, deep inside.

He inhales unsteadily and closes his eyes, takes a few deep breaths and when he opens them again, Tony is stripped down to his briefs and standing with his arms crossed over his chest, looking decidedly nervous.

Bucky smiles softly and reaches a hand out, wiggling his fingers, “C’mere darlin, lemme show you how I want to tie you up,” he murmurs, just a touch of command in his voice. Tony stares at his hand for a moment and then takes it and lets Bucky draw him in against his side.

Bucky winds his arm around Tony’s waist and pulls out his phone with his free hand, pulling up the photo he’d saved. “This is called a hexagon chest harness,” he explains, zooming in so Tony can see the intricate knots.

“Okay. It- it looks nice,” Tony says softly, but he still sounds nervous.

“Well, it should be comfortable for you, I didn’t want anything to put pressure on the reactor,” he explains, locking the screen and tossing the phone onto the bed. He turns toward Tony and sits on the bed, spreading his thighs so there’s room between them to pull Tony a little closer.

Tony goes mostly willingly, though he looks thoughtful and cautious, so Bucky softens and smiles up at him, “Breathe darlin, I just wanna check in before we get started. You said you know the stop light system, but I need to know your safe word first okay?”

Tony nods and stares at him for a moment before shifting, glancing away. “It’s Afghanistan,” he murmurs, shoulders tense and gaze fixed over Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky takes a chance and wraps his flesh hand around Tony’s thigh, squeezing gently as he smiles, nodding when Tony looks at him in surprise, “Thank you darlin, mine is Hydra,” he murmurs with a wry smirk.

“Well, I don’t think either of us will be forgetting that,” Tony says with a tiny, shaking laugh, but at least his smile looks a little less forced.

They share a knowing look before Bucky squeezes his thigh again, “I’m gonna get up and we’re gonna get started, okay?” he murmurs, waiting for Tony’s nod before rising and reaching for the rope.

That quiet headspace really starts to set in as he circles Tony and plans his, well not _attack,_ but approach, he supposes. He runs his fingers down Tony’s spine and relishes in the shiver that follows. Leaning in, he breathes warm air onto the nape of Tony’s neck, “You sensitive darlin?” he asks softly, trailing a single finger up his spine slow slow slow.

Tony shivers again and makes a soft sound, “D-depends on where,” he admits, “There’s- a lot of scar tissue on my chest, so I’m not as sensitive there.”

Bucky nods and starts winding rope around Tony’s torso, hands gentle as he ties knots and loops. “Same with my shoulder,” he murmurs, fingers trailing over Tony’s back as he forms knots.

He admires Tony’s musculature; all lean lines and soft curves. His biceps are strong and his shoulders are dotted with tiny constellations of freckles, so sweet and incongruous with Bucky’s image of the man he inhales shakily with the need to lean in and kiss them.

 _Next time,_ he promises himself, next time.

Every touch of his fingers on Tony’s skin feels like silk—at least to his flesh hand. Now more than ever he wishes that the metal one had better biofeedback, but Hydra didn’t care so much about if he could feel a lovers touch—he was a weapon and weaponry isn’t used for loving or kindness.

He sighs softly and then starts moving around Tony’s torso, fingers still trailing over soft wheat gold skin. Tony shivers again and Bucky inhales deeply, savoring in the other man’s reactions to his touch.

When he comes to face Tony he smiles warmly, “Heya darlin,” he murmurs with a wink, grinning when Tony flushes and ducks his chin. “There’s that pretty blush,” he croons playfully, trailing a finger over Tony’s cheek delicately.

“Wish I was talented with drawing like Stevie is, I’d spend all day getting that pink on your cheeks just right,” he murmurs as he ties another knot and loops the rope, hands steady as he makes the harness.

Tony shifts and Bucky glances to him, notes the discomfort in his gaze and instantly feels like a dumbass. “Sorry darlin, won’t mention it again,” he says quietly, pausing to rest his hand against Tony’s chest in a silent promise.

Tony looks uncomfortable for a moment and then relaxes, “It’s no big deal,” he mutters, shrugging a shoulder minutely.

Bucky lifts a brow and pauses, tugging gently on the rope to get Tony’s attention. “Look at me darlin,” he orders softly, nodding in approval when Tony looks up. “If there’s a topic you’re not comfortable with, you just tell me. Got it?” he asks firmly.

Tony nods slowly and Bucky smiles encouragingly, “Good. Now, arms behind your back please darlin.” He hums in approval when Tony moves to do what he says, patting his hip gently, “That’s my sweet thing,” he croons, aching to put his lips on the crook of Tony’s neck, but he knows they aren’t there quite yet.

Tony shivers again and Bucky smiles softly as he starts binding Tony’s arms. “This feel ok?” he asks, “nothing pinching or too tight?” He works a finger under the rope and tugs; it seems fine to him, but then, he’s not the one tied up.

“Y-yea, it’s- it’s good,” Tony confirms, a smile on his face that looks good, nice and soft and on its way to relaxed.

“Good, thank you darlin, I appreciate your honesty,” he murmurs, smirking when Tony looks confused and happy, shifting in place nervously. He likes being able to throw the man off balance a little—subvert expectations because he knows whatever Tony has been expecting to happen probably isn’t good.

He finishes up the knots and nods in satisfaction, a deep sense of contentment beginning to seep into his veins. Circling back around he loops a finger into the harness and tugs Tony close, smirking when he sees Tony’s pupils grow wide.

“How you feeling darlin, hmm?” he murmurs, fingers tracing softly over Tony’s hip. He watches the other man swallow hard before licking his lips, his gaze just barely unfocused.

“I’m good,” Tony murmurs, “all green.”

Pride swells in Bucky and he strokes Tony’s hip gently, “Good darlin, that’s very good. You’re doing so well baby.” He smiles softly as Tony flushes and looks away, “Ok darlin, I want you to go take that pillow off the loveseat and put it down on the floor. You’re gonna kneel on it and wait for me, got it?” he orders gently, no command at all in his voice this time.

He wants Tony to _want_ to submit, not be forced into it.

Tony nods and then walks over to the loveseat, studying the pillow for a moment before turning around and grabbing it in one hand. He smirks when Tony drops the pillow next to the couch and sinks down gracefully, head lifted and proud.

God, he’s so stunning it takes Bucky’s breath away. He stays there for a long moment, just studying the lines of Tony’s spine and the generous curves of his ass, Bucky’s hands itching to touch.

He gathers himself and turns back to the bed, picking up the book he’d brought and the snacks he and Tony had picked out. Walking over slowly, he situates himself on the loveseat and arranges the Tupperware containers of food before laying the book in his lap.

He’s ready.

“Tony, darlin, look at me please.”

Tony looks up, dark eyes questioning, but he stays quiet, teeth sunk into his lip as he waits for Bucky.

Bucky smiles, “There’s those pretty eyes,” he murmurs, chest warming when he sees Tony squirm under the praise. “Alright darling, I’m gonna read for awhile, I want you to put your head in my lap so I can play with your hair, mkay?”

Tony nods and Bucky reaches out to cup his neck, “If anything pinches or hurts or you feel uncomfortable at all, I want you to tell me,” he orders calmly, maintaining steady eye contact, “you can say yellow or just speak and tell me, but if you do, I’d like for you to address me as sir, okay?”

Tony stares at him curiously for a moment, mouth opening before falling shut again and then nods, “Yes sir,” he murmurs softly.

“Good, you’re doing so good baby,” Bucky praises, squeezing Tony’s neck gently, feeling the way his pulse flutters under his fingers at the praise. There’s a light blush on his cheeks and Bucky fights the urge to lean in and kiss it, reminding himself that while Tony trusts him enough to do this scene, too much too soon might scare him off.

He’s reminded of an abused and neglected dog he’d found in the streets of Belgrade once, as the Asset. He’d had the uncharacteristic urge to care for the dog, had even brought it back to the safe house he was being kept in, and when the op commander saw what he had done, had ordered him to kill the dog.

He’d wanted _so badly_ to rebel, but with an order from the dom op commander, he’d had no choice but to obey.

Tony has the same wary, sad eyes and skittishness that the dog had, and this time, Bucky’s not going to be taking orders from _anyone_. This time, he’s going to protect and care for Tony and show him all the kindness and gentleness that he deserves.

Releasing Tony's neck, he nods and sits back, thumbing through the pages of the book before dropping a pillow to his lap and waving encouragingly to Tony.

“Good job darlin,” he murmurs as Tony lowers his head, waiting till he’s resting comfortably to furrow the fingers of his flesh hand through Tony’s hair.

“All set darlin? Everything feeling ok?” he asks softly, waiting for Tony’s nod and murmur of _yes sir_ before he rubs his scalp gently and whispers, “Good boy.”

He feels the shudder that passes over Tony’s frame at the praise and murmurs it again, pressing down a little harder on his scalp, feeling it when Tony goes limp.

 _There we go_ he thinks with a faint smirk, scratching lightly at his scalp before opening the book up to where he had left off and beginning to read.

“The sea is everything. It covers seven tenths of the terrestrial globe. Its breath is pure and healthy. It is an immense desert, where man is never lonely, for he feels life stirring on all sides. The sea is only the embodiment of a supernatural and wonderful existence. It is nothing but love and emotion; it is the Living Infinite.”

He reads onward, alternating between gently massaging Tony's scalp and dragging his nails through Tony’s hair. He feels tiny shudders running over Tony’s body each time and pauses for a breath, flipping the page slowly.

“You’re doing such a _good_ job darlin, staying so still for me, being so sweet,” he croons, voice going lower and darker as he sinks slowly into the warm welcoming embrace of dom space.

Tony makes a soft sweet sound and Bucky fights the urge to lift his chin and kiss him for it because no matter _what_ his dom side wants, he can’t take advantage of Tony like that when he’s down and they haven’t pre negotiated intimacy like that.

It would be a complete violation of Tony’s trust _and_ Bucky’s responsibility as his dom—even more so because of the things Tony has said or hinted at with his questions that make it perfectly clear to Bucky that Tony has had some _shitty_ doms.

So instead, he slips his fingers down and caresses the soft skin of Tony’s neck, toying with the fine hairs at the nape, and continues reading.

The soft strands of Tony’s hair rub between his fingers like silk, the scent of his shampoo soft but detectable to Bucky’s sensitive nose. He sinks deeper into dom space, floating on how good Tony is being for him, how good it makes him feel to know he’s taking care of Tony like he needs.

There’s nothing quite like the feeling of a sub going soft and pliant in his arms, and this is no exception. Tony is stunning in the ropes they’d chosen—the hot rod red is bright against the soft gold of Tony’s skin, and he was right, Tony _does_ look just as incredible in this as he does in the Iron Man suit.

Nearly twenty minutes in he feels Tony quivering and pauses. “Color, darlin.”

There’s a long, _long_ pause and then a very cautious, “Yellow, sir?”

Bucky waits a moment and then sets aside the book, giving Tony his full attention. “Does something hurt darlin? Rope pinching?” Tony shakes his head minutely and shifts uneasily, settling when Bucky runs a hand up and down his spine.

“Just...knees hurt, sir.”

“Mmm not a good hurt, huh,” Bucky murmurs, smiling softly when Tony shakes his head. “Alright darlin, why don’t you sit up for me and we’ll rearrange you,” he orders gently.

He smiles when Tony sits up, eyes a little bleary but still mostly clear. He’s obviously not down into subspace, but he’s getting there—or he was anyway.

Bucky stands and pulls down the cushion from the back of the loveseat, pausing for a moment. “Darlin, I want you to shuffle back so I can pick up the pillow and then you can sit down here and lean into my leg, okay?” he murmurs, waiting for Tony’s nod before he orders Tony to move.

It’s not seamless, but they make it work and soon he’s sitting back down with Tony’s head on his knee and his hand in his hair again, petting him gently.

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud,” he says softly, “you’ve done such a great job for me already. What’s your color darlin?”

Tony hums softly and sighs out _green_ , sounding sweet and soft, and when Bucky leans down a little to look at his face his heart skips a beat at the soft expression on his face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is soft, lips parted as he breathes slowly, the lines around his eyes softer now.

Bucky sits back and closes his eyes, choked up at the tender emotion and swelling of pride in his chest. He pets Tony’s hair for a few minutes, whispering praise until he’s gathered himself a little and then picks the book back up and continues reading.

He feels Tony’s hot breath through the fabric of his jeans, wet and warm and arousing. He pushes aside the arousal though, because this, today, isn’t about that. It’s about him taking care of Tony because _Tony_ allowed it, and so far, his darlin is doing _beautifully._

He reads for another half hour before deciding it’s time for a break, setting aside the book gently, fingers still curled through Tony’s silky black curls. “Tony darlin, can you sit up a little for me?” he asks softly, hand shifting to cup Tony’s cheek.

The other man hums but doesn’t speak, and when he sits up he sways a little, gaze soft and glazed, lips curled into a happy little smile. Bucky lets himself caress Tony’s cheek with his thumb and smiles softly, “Good job darlin, you’ve done so well so far. How about a snack?” he suggests.

Tony nods slowly, head heavy in Bucky’s palm, and then lets his mouth drop open without Bucky even having to encourage it.

“ _Shit_ baby, look at you,” Bucky whispers, awed and reverent, “so fucking _gorgeous_.”

Tony flushes and Bucky rubs his thumb into his cheek again, pleasure filling his chest like a too full water skin. _Fuck_ his head is floating and his heart is beating out a steady pace behind his ribs and Bucky feels _good._

 _Christ’s bones_ it’s been decades since he felt like this.

He holds Tony’s jaw with one hand and fumbles open one of the containers of food, picking out a chunk of roasted chicken and a cherry tomato to go with it. His fingers tremble ever so slightly as he holds the food out to Tony, breath escaping in a hiss as Tony leans forward and closes his lips around the offering.

The metal hand only has so much biofeedback so he gets a hint of sensation, a drop of warmth, and then Tony pulls back ever so slightly and lets his fingers fall free so he can chew. Bucky watches avidly as Tony chews, eyes hooded with pleasure, lips curled into a soft smile.

Tony leans into Bucky’s touch, nuzzling gently at his palm and Bucky chokes back what feels like a sob of pure joy. He’s _flying_ on this, free and happy and so fucking delighted he wants to laugh.

“That good darlin? Hmm?” he murmurs, gently scraping his nails through the hair at the nape of Tony’s neck while his thumb caresses his jawbone.

“Yes sir,” Tony sighs, smiling softly, “can I have more please?” he asks, words soft in his mouth and quiet.

“Course you can baby, you’re so polite, so good for me. How about a little cheese?” he offers, smiling when Tony nods enthusiastically. Bucky picks out a small chunk and pairs it with a cornichon, grinning when Tony hums happily at the tart bite of the tiny pickle.

“Such a sweet thing you are darlin, letting me take care of you like this,” he murmurs, “going all soft and sweet for me.”

Tony blushes and squirms a little and Bucky makes a mental note of it for the future—half made plans already spring into place, ideas that make his blood heat and his heart beat just a little faster.

He furrows his fingers through Tony’s hair, watching the way he leans into the touch and sighs happily, smiling as he chews.

“Yea, that’s right darlin, let me take care of you, you just relax and enjoy it,” he encourages, thumb stretching out to brush delicately at the arch of Tony’s eyebrow and then down to the fine lines beside his eye.

“So gorgeous darlin, take my breath away,” he whispers, heart thrumming when Tony blushes and shakes his head in embarrassment. “What, you don’t think you’re gorgeous?” he asks teasingly, _tsking_ when Tony shakes his head and looks bashful.

“Hmm,” he hums thoughtfully, picking out a piece of crispy bacon to go with the chicken and cheddar he picks up too. He feeds the bacon to Tony and then uses his flesh fingers to touch Tony’s face delicately.

“These eyes of yours, they’re stunning,” he murmurs, watching the way Tony’s lashes flutter when his fingers brush ever so delicately against the pearlescent skin of his eyelids. “So big and warm, you got the longest lashes I’ve ever seen darlin, bet you make all the dames jealous.”

Tony smiles a little and nods faintly, so Bucky rewards him with a blackberry and moves on, fingers trailing down the slope of his nose. “You’re sharp here,” he murmurs thoughtfully, “like a Roman Senator, all regal lines and powerful presence.”

When Tony furrows his brow and wrinkles his nose Bucky laughs and taps it gently, “Whassamatter darlin, you don’t like me tellin you how gorgeous you are?”

Tony’s blush deepens and yea, Bucky was _right,_ it _does_ go further—down his throat and just barely pinking his collarbones.

“I’m nothin special,” Tony replies, gaze carefully averted, and _that,_ that doesn’t sit right with Bucky _at all._

“I dunno who told you that pack of lies darlin, but, look at me for a second now sweetheart, there we go, look at those pretty eyes,” he croons when Tony meets his gaze, “you’re _very_ special Tony, to me and to lots of other people. Whatever anyone else has told you in the past, they were _wrong._ ”

He studies Tony for a moment and then smiles softly, “Guess I’ll just have to be extra sweet to you so you believe me huh,” he murmurs, laughing softly when Tony looks like he’s torn between loving that idea and hating it.

He offers Tony a tomato and smiles approvingly when his lips close around it, tongue flicking against Bucky’s fingers as he pulls away to chew.

“Now, where was I?” Bucky says, outright laughing when Tony looks disgruntled and wiggles his nose. “God darlin, you’re adorable,” he says with a soft wistful sigh, reaching out to brush his knuckles into Tony’s cheek.

Tony leans into the touch and turns his face, nuzzling his hand till Bucky’s fingers are in his hair again.

“Oh I see, you want me to play with your hair some more huh,” Bucky murmurs, “alright darlin, I hear you.” He furrows his fingers and tugs very gently on the roots of the hair, heat rushing through his veins when Tony’s spine arches and a look of bliss crosses his face.

“Open up darlin, I got something else for you,” he murmurs, offering Tony an olive, smiling at the way he makes a soft curious sound at the savory flavor and sighs happily.

“You gotta be just about the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen darlin,” he says as he offers Tony a piece of cheese. He reaches for the water bottle he’d brought and guides Tony’s head to the right angle, holding him there while he takes a few sips.

He’s careful not to let it drip, but still uses his thumb to wipe an lingering wetness from Tony’s lower lip, their eyes meeting as his thumb catches in the corner of his lips.

Bucky smiles faintly and sets the water aside, thumb slipping away to pet Tony’s jaw, “What do you think darlin, you want some more or you want a sweet treat now?” he asks.

Tony breathes in slowly and closes his eyes, clearly thinking about it, and Bucky just sits quietly, letting him take his time. When his eyes open again Bucky smiles. “Heya darlin,” he whispers softly.

Tony smiles at him in return, warm and happy and sweet and it sends Bucky floating on a high because _he_ did that, _he_ made Tony happy. A sense of pride fills him and his breathing wavers for a moment, his chest so full of emotion it aches.

“Can I have more bacon first, sir?” Tony asks and Bucky laughs, a little wetly, eyes teary with emotion, and nods.

“Course you can baby, you can have anything you want,” he says, picking out a few pieces of bacon and feeding them one by one to Tony. He’s smiling the whole time—has been for awhile now, and he’s filled to the brim with pleasure and pride and contentment.

When Tony finishes the bacon he gives him a few bites of cheese, another olive and then a few more sips of water before he wipes Tony’s lip with his thumb again and reluctantly lets go of him so he can close the now empty Tupperware container.

He slides the one with sweets in it to his side and then turns his gaze to Tony, “How bout a few sweets and a little more water, and then we’ll finish our chapter, how does that sound?” he asks gently.

Tony nods, smiling happily and swaying forward a little till Bucky has to reach out to steady him, “You ok darlin?” he asks softly, “you need to move or change positions?”

Tony’s nose wrinkles for a moment, and he looks hesitant but then nods, “May I sit sir? Wanna put my head down please,” he asks, polite and sweet and perfect.

Bucky nods, “Course you can darlin, thank you for asking.” He helps Tony adjust his position till he’s sitting down more fully, torso leaning into Bucky’s leg and head on his thigh.

“How’s that feel darlin? Anything pinching or hurting?”

Tony shakes his head and nuzzles his face into Bucky’s leg, “Feels good sir, I like it.”

Bucky soars on Tony's reaction, taking a moment to pet his hair before he picks out a salted caramel and offers it to Tony. Tony hums happily and wiggles a little, obviously pleased with the taste and Bucky can’t help the fond little laugh that escapes him.

“Darlin, you’re just as sweet as anything, aren’t you?” he murmurs teasingly, fingers tracing down Tony’s throat, wishing his metal fingers could feel the blush that’s risen to Tony’s skin. When Tony makes a soft embarrassed sound and tries to hide his face Bucky laughs lightly, “Aww baby, none of that now,” he says, “be _proud_ darlin, you’ve been perfect for me.”

Tony makes a thoughtful sound and hides his face a little, leaning more heavily into Bucky’s leg. “I’ve been good sir?” he asks hesitantly, words slightly muffled by the way his lips are pressed into the fabric of Bucky’s pants.

Bucky’s heart damn near breaks at the worry in Tony’s voice and this time he can’t help himself; he leans down and brushes his lips against Tony’s soft hair. He rests his head against Tony’s gently and breathes in the scent of his hair, mind automatically categorizing the various scents.

Juniper, grapefruit, charcoal, metal, cinnamon and coffee.

They all linger on his skin and hair and Bucky inhales deeper, letting it soothe him.

“You’ve been _perfect_ darlin, I couldn’t ever ask for more,” he whispers, one of his hands at the nape of Tony’s neck, holding him carefully, gently, like he’s precious. He _is_ though, and that’s the part that scares Bucky a little because he’s already in deep for this man, and they’ve only just begun.

“You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen, down on your knees for me,” he whispers, wetting his lips, “you’re amazing and good and I’m _so_ proud of you darlin.”

Tony shudders underneath him and Bucky thinks maybe it’s been too much and then Tony exhales _Thank you sir_ and it sounds so grateful and happy that he feels like he’ll burst with how good it makes him feel.

They stay like that for a long few minutes before Bucky sits back up and reaches for the book. He reads quietly, stroking Tony’s hair and allowing them both to float in their respective head spaces a little longer.

It’s the best he's felt in a _very_ long time and he’s reluctant to ease them out of it, but a glance at his watch tells him it’s been nearly an hour and half of Tony being tied up and in various kneeling positions.

He’s probably sore and tired, and so Bucky hurries up and finishes the chapter before setting aside the book and ruffling Tony’s hair gently. “Hey darlin, it’s time to get you outta those ropes,” he murmurs softly, metal fingers brushing over the ropes on Tony’s back.

Tony hums but doesn’t say anything and Bucky smiles softly, scratching his nails gently against Tony’s scalp. “Alright darlin, I’m gonna start untying you, ok?” he asks, waiting for Tony’s nod before he shifts and lays Tony’s head on the loveseat cushion instead of on his thigh.

He slides to his knees behind Tony and starts picking apart the knots and loops, whispering praise as he goes, fingers tracing the marks the rope has left in Tony’s skin. He shivers and inhales unsteadily, happy and floating on the knowledge that _he_ did that, he put _his_ mark on Tony.

Bucky works slowly, freeing Tony’s arms and then shifting him, laughing softly over his whine of protest at being moved. “Shh now darlin, just lean into me,” he encourages, settling Tony’s back against his chest so he can work on the knots there.

When he’s freed the last of the rope he winds it up carefully, listening to Tony's steady breathing as he works. Setting the crimson rope aside, he shifts carefully and lifts Tony into his arms, head tucked under his chin as he rises to a crouch and then sits back down on the loveseat.

Very carefully he starts massaging out Tony’s arms, starting with his fingers, moving slowly as he works out any stiffness or soreness. Tony makes soft happy noises and nuzzles into Bucky’s throat and his breathing catches at the sweet affection Tony is showing him.

“That’s it darlin, you just relax and let me take care of you,” he whispers, fingers tracing over the lines in Tony’s skin, feeling the indents and the way Tony shivers at the touch.

He works his way up Tony’s arms, fingers digging into the meat of his biceps, again impressed with his muscle definition. Thumb skimming over Tony’s collarbone, he works the muscle of his shoulders, studying the way Tony’s mouth falls open around a soft moan, lashes fluttering beautifully against his cheeks.

“You did so good darlin, listened so well and took what I gave you,” he murmurs, rubbing at the muscles of Tony’s neck and then scrubs his fingers up into Tony’s hair. He lightens his touch gradually and lets them sit there for a few minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the weight of Tony in his arms.

Picking up the bottle of water, he opens it and holds it up for Tony, “Here we go darlin, drink up,” he encourages, smiling softly when Tony lifts a shaky hand to take it from him.

Tony shifts in his lap and he can see that his eyes are a little clearer now, less glazed and distant and Bucky rubs his thumb gently where it’s resting on Tony’s hip. “You hungry at all darlin? We got some stuff left, or I can order you something,” he suggests.

Tony shakes his head and smiles softly, clearing his throat, “No, uh, thank you sir, I’m okay,” he murmurs shyly, a blush staining his cheeks pink when his gaze meets Bucky’s.

Bucky squeezes his hip lightly, “Sounds good darlin. You wanna get dressed and then we can debrief?” he suggests gently.

Tony nods and shifts, looking uncertain for a moment before he asks, “Can I- can I sit here a little longer?” voice small and soft.

“Course you can darlin, c’mere,” he murmurs, sliding his hand from Tony’s hip up to his shoulder to turn him, hold him closer. His other hand cups the back of Tony’s knee, thumb caressing the tiny scar on the skin just beside his kneecap.

“What’s this one from?” he asks curiously, tapping it with his thumb.

Tony shifts and looks down at it for a moment before sipping the water and smiling softly. “Was workin in the shop with my dad, tripped and fell into an engine block,” he explains.

Bucky laughs softly, “Poor kid, did your momma kiss it better?” he asks teasingly, grinning when Tony blushes and nods. “My momma would tan my hide when I misbehaved, but she always babied me when I got hurt—usually cuz someone was tryin to push some little guy around and I couldn’t stand by and watch.”

He feels Tony laugh softly and hides his smile by brushing his lips in a ghosting kiss to Tony’s hair. “I like the way you laugh,” he whispers to Tony, smirking mischievously before tickling his fingers up and down Tony’s side.

“No, betrayal!” Tony cries, laughing and squirming in Bucky’s grasp, eyes wrinkling at the edges with how big his smile is. Bucky’s heart feels like it has wings and even though they wind up elbowing each other, they’re still laughing.

By the time they settle he can tell Tony is back up out of subspace and slowly growing anxious and withdrawn. He watches Tony carefully shift out of his lap, tension forming in his shoulders as he goes to dress under Bucky’s close attention.

It breaks his heart a little, to see all that happiness and ease slipping away from Tony’s form. Seeing it replaced with that same wariness from before makes him want to pull Tony back into his arms and cradle him, keep him close and safe and protected.

Knowing that Tony’s trust had been so thoroughly shattered makes Bucky’s gut wrench unpleasantly. He’s known his fair share of bad doms, even before he fell into the hands of Hydra, and each and every one of them had thought they were God’s gift to subs.

With a soft sigh Bucky gathers up their supplies and replaces the couch cushions and pillows before seating himself again and waving to the other seat when Tony turns to face him, dressed again. The other man nods and walks over, still barefoot and Bucky doesn’t hesitate to pat his lap, “Gimme,” he says teasingly, not an order at all.

Tony looks surprised and then cautiously does it, the tension in his limbs fading almost immediately when Bucky starts massaging his feet. He’s found it’s better to keep nervous subs distracted when they’ve come out of subspace—there’s less chance of drop, and maintaining that gentle tide of pleasant hormones means everyone walks away happy and calm.

“So, tell me, what did you like about what we did?” Bucky prompts, smiling encouragingly at Tony when he hesitates.

Tony thinks about it for a moment, chewing on his lip as he studies his hands, thumb brushing over one of the marks that Bucky can see has been left behind by the rope. “I liked the rope, and being tied up. It made me feel...safe,” he murmurs, fingers still tracing over the marks.

“That’s good darlin, I want you to feel safe when we’re together,” Bucky murmurs, unable to hide his smile.

Tony glances up and smiles softly at him, “I did. And I uh, I also liked you playing with my hair a-and the way you touched me,” he says, sounding nervous to admit it.

“I liked touching you darlin, you respond so beautifully,” Bucky replies, digging his thumb into the arch of Tony’s foot, grinning when the other man gasps, lashes fluttering madly.

Tony swallows hard and opens his eyes, looking slightly dazed, but not like he’s skimming subspace, so Bucky keeps massaging his feet. “What else?” he prompts gently, smiling when Tony looks to him for a moment before answering.

“All of it, really,” he admits, sounding surprised, “it was...nice,” he finishes, looking confused and happy at the same time.

Bucky laughs softly, “Good, I’m glad to hear it darlin. Now, anything you didn’t like?” he asks seriously.

Tony’s brow furrows and he ponders the question seriously for a few long moments before shaking his head slowly, “No, I—” he hesitates a moment, glancing cautiously at Bucky before continuing, “I’ve never had a scene like that before,” he admits. “I really liked it,” he whispers shyly, smiling at Bucky through his lashes.

Pleasure and pride fills Bucky till he feels like he’s going to burst with it and he ducks his head, hiding the huge smile on his face. It feels like fireworks are going off in his chest, bright and sparkling and awe inducing.

“Was...was that good for you?” Tony asks hesitantly and just like that Bucky’s looking back up at Tony, nodding fiercely.

“ _Yes_ darlin, it was _so_ good for me,” he assures Tony, rubbing gently at the delicate bone of his ankle as he speaks, “you were _gorgeous_ darlin, so sweet and everything I wanted. You were _perfect_.”

Tony blushes bright red and looks away, nodding. “That’s, that’s good, thank you,” he whispers, voice sounding hoarse and wet.

“Course darlin, I’m many things, but a liar ain’t one of em,” he assures Tony, winking playfully when the other man looks up at him. Tony laughs softly and nods, looking reassured.

Bucky slows his massage and just rests his hand on Tony’s ankle, “So, I know I’m feeling a bit better after this scene, but it’s gonna take us both some time to get rid of the side effects of withdrawal. I was thinkin’, maybe we should meet once a week?” he suggests gently, studying Tony for his reaction.

Tony stares at him for a long moment, gaze piercing and intense before he nods slowly, “Yea, I think I can work with that,” he replies, “if we stick to Friday’s that works a little better with my schedule.”

Bucky nods in agreement, “Yea I can swing it so I’m either off or on an early schedule for Friday’s, wanna have a fallback day in case things go to shit?” he suggests.

“Sunday?” Tony says questioningly, smiling when Bucky nods in agreement.

“Now, you wanna discuss what we’ll do next time?” Bucky asks seriously, “if you want a little time, we can wait and meet up again to talk it out, that’s fine with me darlin.”

Tony hums thoughtfully, biting at his bottom lip, and then nods, “I think now is ok,” he agrees, shifting a little in his seat, looking nervous again.

“Right, well, I was thinking next time we could try some more...sexual touching,” he explains, flushing at his less than stellar wording.

Tony lifts a brow, looking skeptical, “ _Okay_ ,” he says, drawing the word out, “But what does _that_ mean?”

Bucky curses himself internally and decides to just be straightforward. “I’d like to tie you to a chair and edge you,” he says, hiding a smile when Tony’s eyes go wide, “have you ever done that before?”

Tony stares at him for a long moment and then shakes his head slowly, “My last dom wasn’t interested in that beyond the ‘tying me to furniture’ bit, or- or refusing to let me come sometimes,” he says carefully and the things he _doesn’t_ say speak far louder than the things he _does._

Bucky keeps his face carefully neutral and nods, “Well if it sounds like something you think you’d enjoy, I’d love to try it with you.”

“And how-” Tony starts haltingly, his toes twitching nervously against Bucky’s thigh, “How _long_ am I going to be left- I mean, um, how long am I going to be tied to the chair?”

It’s a struggle for Bucky to keep his expression flat, when all he wants to do is demand _who,_ and maybe _where can he find them._ Instead he just focuses on keeping his voice even and earnest, so Tony will know how serious he is when he says “No longer than you want to be, I swear darlin. I’m _never_ gonna tie you up long enough to hurt you, and you can _always_ safeword out.”

Tony nods, still looking thoughtful for a long moment before something playful and light enters his eyes. “Will I get to come, sir?” he asks, almost teasingly, and Bucky can’t help but laugh.

“I’m not generally one to refuse an orgasm, unless we’ve agreed upon it beforehand, so yes, you can expect to come,” he murmurs, smirking when Tony looks excited and nervous.

“Yea, okay then,” Tony agrees, smiling faintly at him, “I’m in.”

Bucky grins hugely and nods, squeezing Tony’s ankle, “Awesome!” he declares, grinning when Tony laughs at him, “What! Why you laughing darlin?” he teases, tickling at the bottom of Tony’s foot to see him squirm and laugh harder.

“Stop! You’re the _worst!_ ” Tony gets out between laughs, both of them settling when Bucky finally removes his hands and behaves himself. Tony looks about a thousand times lighter than he did when he arrived here today, and Bucky feels a sense of pride that he’d taken such good care of him.

“I’m laughing because you sound like such a modern man when you say shit like _awesome_ ,” Tony explains, laughing a little. “So much for your hipster reputation, I guess,” he teases.

Bucky holds up a warning finger, smirking, “Darlin those are fighting words and I fight _dirty_ ,” he warns, reaching for Tony’s feet again.

He laughs loudly when Tony leaps off the couch, hands up in the famous Iron Man pose as he backs away, a grin on his face.

 _Oh_ , Bucky’s going to have some fun with _this_ dynamic someday.

He can already imagine hunting Tony down, pinning him to the ground and taking him, making him gasp and cry out somewhere deep in the woods where no one would see or hear them.

A shiver runs over his spine and he carefully pushes those thoughts aside for now, choosing instead to grin at Tony. “Truce darlin, for now,” he murmurs with a promising smirk and a wink.

To his delight Tony blushes and shifts, like maybe he’s having the same thoughts as Bucky.

He watches while Tony pulls on his shoes and socks once more, and then rises when the other man hesitates by the bed, looking unsure of what to do next.

“C’mon darlin, I’ll walk you out,” he murmurs, a reversal of their last meeting. He follows Tony to the door and opens it for him, leaning against the frame in a way he knows makes his muscles bulge against the fabric of his shirt, smirking when he sees Tony’s gaze linger on his arm and chest for a long moment.

“Now, you all good darlin?” he asks firmly, catching and holding Tony’s gaze with his. “You feel completely up?”

Tony nods certainly and lifts his hand in a Boy Scout salute, “Scouts honor,” he promises with a grin.

“Get outta here, you weren’t a scout,” Bucky teases, grinning when Tony laughs, and _god_ does he love how Tony laughs—his shoulders shake and his eyes screw shut in delight and he’s _beautiful_.

“Maybe not, but the promise holds,” Tony assures him, looking a little more solemn.

Bucky nods, “Okay good. Now, if you drop later, I want you to _call me_ ,” he says firmly, holding Tony’s gaze, “understand?”

“Yes sir,” Tony replies, looking surprised at his own response before he nods again, “I will,” he assures Bucky.

Bucky studies him for a moment and then nods, softening. “All right darlin, come gimme a hug and then scoot on home and eat something, okay?”

Tony ducks his chin and grins, but steps forward more willingly than he has the last two times they had embraced and winds his arms around Bucky’s waist tightly.

Bucky’s surprised at the force behind the hug, and then he’s holding Tony just as hard, rubbing his back gently. “You did good baby, I’m real proud of you,” he whispers, “real proud.”

Tony sighs and nods, “Thank you sir,” he whispers back, squeezing Bucky just a touch harder.

Bucky cups the back of his head and holds him a moment before releasing Tony and stepping back, smiling warmly at him. “Message me when you get home safe?” he asks hesitantly, “just so I know you’re ok.”

Tony nods and smiles teasingly as he says “I’ll send a carrier pigeon.” He shoves his hands into his pockets before immediately pulling them out and rolling his sleeves down as he backs away, “Night,” he murmurs, waving quickly before he turns and walks down the hall to the elevators.

Bucky watches him till the elevator arrives and they share one last smile and wave before Tony steps inside and just like that, he’s gone.

He shuts the door and wanders to the bedroom, stands in the doorway and stares at the loveseat and the rope, a smile forming on his face slowly. He keeps smiling as he cleans up and he’s pretty sure he startles the front desk girl with how happy he looks, but she smiles back, so it’s fine, he supposes.

She lets him know that the room has been placed on hold every Friday for the next four weeks and bids him a kind farewell as he processes the information.

He doesn’t really remember the walk back home, or the shower he takes, barely realizes he’s eaten till he’s in bed and staring up at the ceiling, smiling and feeling full and happy.

His phone pings and he rolls over to pick it up off the nightstand, grinning wider when he sees it’s from Tony.

Babydoll  
  
**Friday** 9:37 PM   
Made it home free from stagecoach robberies   
I know that’s what you were worried about   


Laughing softly, he responds as a warm, fond feeling blooms in his chest like a sunflower turning its face toward the light.

Babydoll  
  
**Friday** 9:37 PM   
That’s exactly what I was worried about. Big problem back in my day   
Thanks for the message darlin, now make sure you eat something and get some rest   
Already on it 😁🍜  


Bucky smiles happily and sets the phone aside, fingers tapping against his breastbone as he contemplates the evening. The anxiety and mood swings he’s been suffering are gone for now, replaced with calmness that rests easily in his chest, light and happy.

There’s no tension in his neck or shoulders, his head doesn’t feel like it’s filled with steel wool, and for the first time in ages, he feels like he can breathe unencumbered.

He’d forgotten what this feels like—happiness.

A hitching laugh breaks off as he covers his face with his hands, a little overwhelmed by how good he feels. There’s no pain right now, no anxiety and no loneliness, and the absence of those things feels like he’s had a festering wound lanced and cleaned.

It aches, in his chest, lungs shivering as he breathes unsteadily, tears in his eyes.

He didn’t know happiness could feel like this.

He didn’t know he _could_ feel like this.

He can only hope that Tony feels even one tenth as happy and good as he does right now, because if _anyone_ deserves to be happy, it’s Tony.

He lays there for a long time, breathing deeply now that the anvil of withdrawal is off his chest, recalling the way Tony had leaned into his touch and sighed, how he’d smiled so sweetly and called him _Sir._

He finally closes his eyes around 1am, the keyed up feeling fading from his body only to be replaced with a bone deep feeling of satisfaction and pleasant weariness. It’s been a long time since he felt _good_ tired—the kind of tired that comes from spending all day at Coney Island or from winning a stickball game with his friends—or from domspace and the sweet submission of a beautiful man like Tony.

He recalls the blissful look on Tony’s face once more and then keeps picturing it till he falls asleep, lips curled into a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter written by RiotFalling
> 
> [You can find me @riotwritesthings on Tumblr!](https://riotwritesthings.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Join us in our tumblr group chat and get sneak peeks of new chapters, discuss meta and headcanons, and participate in easter egg hunts for spoilers!](https://www.tumblr.com/chat/0_JOa_w6Jki6xyaWadq4Ww/bound-to-you)

Tony is running late, and his heart is in his throat.

He’d gotten out of his video conference with no problem and was in the middle of his scheduled nervous pacing, his stomach in knots, when an emergency down in R&D had thoroughly stolen his attention.

Now he’s _late,_ and his chest is extra tight like it’s trying to make up for all the panic time he missed out on earlier.

It’s only a couple minutes past seven as he steps into the elevator, but Tony still feels his pulse picking up with every floor that ticks by on the display.

He’d wanted to get here early, give himself a chance to check out the room, maybe do some more pacing and totally not plan an escape route, but the receptionist had informed him that his guest had already picked up his key and Bucky is _waiting on him._

Most importantly, what if Bucky is _pissed?_ What if he’s big on punctuality and Tony is already fucking this up and that nice, easy scene Tony has been thinking about all week is now off the table?

When he pushes open the door and steps into the suite Bucky certainly _looks_ pissed, his hands on his hips as he glowers at the empty empty main room, and Tony freezes in his tracks.

_Shit._

“Uhh, should I go?” Tony asks, voice weak around the way his heart is trying to beat straight out of his chest.

That’s probably the best case scenario at this point, if Tony really has ruined things already, Bucky just calling this whole thing off. Because otherwise Tony is in trouble.

Before he can take a stumbling step backwards, back through the door, _away,_ Bucky is shaking his head and Tony forces himself to stay where he is.

“No,” Bucky says quickly, posture going relaxed and despite the fact that Tony is _sure_ it’s intentional, it actually does help a little. “No, I’m just trying to figure if out here is good for us or if the bedroom would be better,” Bucky adds, waving a hand towards the open door at the back of the suite.

Well, that’s not what Tony was expecting. He’s sure his skepticism shows on his face, but he nods and finally lets the door fall closed heavily behind him.

Bucky just stares at him for a second, and Tony resists the urge to fidget nervously.

“So, why don’t we check out each room together and decide?” Bucky asks, and Tony feels his eyes get even wider.

Alright, so apparently today is going to be _weird_ right off the bat.

Still, Tony nods and then follows Bucky towards the bedroom, because he may have no idea how much his vote is actually going to be worth, but hey, it’s still nice to have one.

Bucky stops just inside the large bedroom, stepping aside to let Tony in and saying “So I like this because the floor is more comfortable for you to kneel on, and it’s close to the bathroom in case it’s needed. But I didn’t want you to think that because we were in the bedroom that you’d be pressured into doing anything sexual.”

Tony just nods again absently as he steps into the room, looking it over, poking his head into the bathroom just for something to do with himself, with all the nervous energy running through him. Damnit, this is why he wanted to get here earlier, so he could check the place out _without_ Bucky’s eyes following him. Now he has to make sure none of his panic shows on his face as he looks over the rest of the room.

It’s a pretty standard hotel penthouse, including the king sized bed as the focal point of the room, and Tony maybe gets stuck staring at it for a couple seconds.

He’s still not completely convinced that he knows what he’s getting into here, that Bucky _isn’t_ planning on deviating from that suspiciously nice plan he laid out last week. The worst part is that Tony _wants_ to believe it, wants to believe _Bucky._

Several times this past week he’d caught himself actually _looking forward_ to this, but now that he’s actually here Tony can’t stop thinking about all the ways it can and probably will go horribly sideways.

Tony forces himself to snap out of it, already nodding as he turns and finds Bucky still watching him intensely. Shit, that’s right, he’s waiting on Tony to say something.

_What is Tony supposed to say?!_

“Works for me,” Tony says, and his voice comes out a little quieter than he intended but at least it’s steady.

“You sure?” Bucky asks and _no_ Tony isn’t _sure,_ he’s not even one hundred percent sure what they’re _talking_ about until Bucky continues with “we can do it in the sitting area if you’re more comfortable there. I want you to feel safe.”

Oh right, that’s what, and apparently Bucky _actually_ wants his opinion, wants him to feel _safe._ It’s confusing, definitely, but Tony actually takes a second to think about it and then nods slowly as he finds that his answer is the same.

The sitting room has a full wall of windows without curtains, and Tony doesn’t care how tinted they are, he _knows_ it’s going to freak him out. Plus, the carpet in here _does_ look more comfortable, and proximity to a bed is probably in his best interest.

Tony had ended up face down on a cold marble floor before, and he is _not_ a fan.

“No, this- this is good,” he says with an attempt at a smile, shoving his hands into his pockets and resisting the urge to shift uneasily under Bucky’s steady gaze. Or just start nervously pacing the room anyways, regardless of witnesses.

Intead he ends up just kind of awkwardly rocking in place, and Tony can only hope it doesn’t look as stupid as it feels.

“Okay, well then why don’t I show you the rope and food I brought,” Bucky suggests and all Tony can do is nod again, “I stuck to the menu we talked about, but I also brought a few alternatives in case you changed your mind.”

“You know me, always happy to talk about food,” Tony jokes, trying to shove all his nerves down in favor of a light tone. Before he knows it he’s drifting back across the room towards Bucky, always was too curious for his own good.

“Gimme a sec and I’ll grab my kit and we can go over stuff,” Bucky says and Tony only realizes how close he’s gotten when Bucky easily reaches out to squeeze his arm on the way back out to the main room.

Tony goes tense, and then forces himself to relax. It’ll be fine. He needs this, hell they _both_ need this, and Tony is _not_ going to freak out and ruin everything.

So he forces himself to move, just not think about it. He closes the curtains over the giant windows, looks over the much smaller sitting area in here, just a loveseat and an armchair, and then once again finds himself caught, just staring at the bed.

A not so small part of him wishes they could just... get this over with. Tony knows how bad his own withdrawal is, he can only imagine that Bucky’s is about a hundred times worse, and Tony still doesn’t understand how some light bondage and _hand feeding_ is supposed to help either of them.

Either they’re both going to walk away from this unsatisfied and even more frustrated, or Tony is about to get way more than he bargained for.

Honestly, it’s just the not knowing that’s really driving him crazy.

Tony ends up jumping hard at the sound of his name, but he tries to force a smile onto his face as he spins to face Bucky again.

“Sorry,” Tony blurts instantly, because he has no idea how long he was zoned out there, and then has to clear his throat before he can add “Just lost in my head.”

“That's fine darlin, I’m just gonna unpack and you can help me pick out the rope and snacks, okay?” Bucky asks with a reassuring smile, and Tony _really_ wishes it didn’t soften his whole face, didn’t make his steel blue eyes a little lighter.

This would all be so much easier if he didn’t _want_ to believe Bucky so badly.

Tony drags his eyes away from Bucky’s face and instead watches as he methodically unpacks the duffle bag he’d brought. Three different colors of rope, a couple containers of food, with every item he pulls out and lays carefully on the bed Tony feels the knot of anxiety in his stomach twist a little tighter.

“Pick what looks good darlin,” Bucky says, stepping back and folding his hands behind his back. He gives Tony an encouraging smile that _really_ isn’t helping, because Tony doesn’t know what he’s supposed to _do._

He quickly fixes his eyes down again, pretending to mull over his options when actually he’s wracking his brain for any clues Bucky might have gives for what the _right_ choice is. He can’t come up with anything though, he has no idea what Bucky wants to hear, so finally Tony figures fuck it, time to guess.

“That one,” he says, pointing at the red rope and trying for a smile as he jokes “you’ve seen my armor, I can’t resist a little hot rod red.”

As soon as the words are out he can’t help glancing up at Bucky nervously, hoping like hell he made the right choice, and actually relaxing the tiniest bit when Bucky smiles again.

“That’s what drew me to it too, you look so incredible in the armor, I wanted to see you in something…” Bucky trails off, apparently searching for the right words and blissfully unaware of the way Tony’s heart is tripping all over itself in his chest, “something you’d look just as incredible in.”

Tony ducks his chin as he feels heat flood his face again, curling in on himself a little even as he finds himself breathing out “I like it.”

He has no idea what to do with the fact that Bucky thinks he looks _incredible_ in his armor, like he’s actually _thought_ about it before. Nope, much easier to fix his attention on the spread of food, and Tony feels his lips trying to pull up into a smile because apparently Bucky had taken him at his word when Tony claimed he takes his snack variety very seriously.

It just serves to make Tony more sure that this, all the choices, the _options,_ it’s all some kind of elaborate trap, and he just hasn’t found the tripwire yet. If there’s one thing Tony can’t stand, it’s _not_ knowing.

So he pushes.

He lets himself be as picky as he wants to be while choosing the food, ignoring most of the extras Bucky brought, cuts the raspberries even though he’s the one who suggested them in the first place, hating himself the entire time for the way it has fear swelling in his chest. When he forces himself to look up at Bucky again it takes everything he has not to flinch, trying to brace himself for the trap snapping shut.

But Bucky just smiles again, warm and honest, and says “Good choices darlin.”

_Fuck,_ what is Tony supposed to _do with that?!_ He genuinely has no idea, all he can do is drop his chin again as he feels his face get embarrassingly warmer, resisting the urge to squirm in place and caught in some confusing middle ground between rising anxiety and ridiculously feeling _pleased_ with himself. Bucky just keeps staring at him too, gaze warm and heavy as he looks Tony up and down, and Tony has to bite down some unknown noise that’s trying to rise in his chest.

“Hey darlin, come over here and give me a hug, wouldya?” Bucky asks, his voice taking on just the slightest low edge of a command. It’s still definitely a request, like Tony can actually say no if he wants to. Part of him wants to, wants to push until he finds the line and then at least he’ll _know._

But there’s also a small part of him that actually _wants_ a hug, as pathetic as that is. Part of him that hasn’t been able to stop remembering exactly the way Bucky had felt wrapped around him, huge and warm and strong and _safe._

Hell, it’s not like Tony is going to have much pride left by the end of the day anyways, so after a couple seconds of rocking on his heels he nods shakily and starts edging his way closer. By the time he’s standing in front of Bucky he’s pretty sure he’s shaking slightly, nerves and anticipation tying his stomach into knots, and then Bucky’s arms wrap around him and it’s all Tony can do not to collapse.

Bucky’s fingers are calloused but so gentle as he cups the back of Tony’s head, his metal arm solid and heavy around Tony’s waist and it should be terrifying, he could so easily snap Tony in half if he wanted to, but all Tony feels is _secure._ “There you are darlin, feels so good to have you in my arms,” Bucky whispers into his hair, voice low and warm, and Tony is helpless against the shudder that works its way through him.

He’s also helpless against the way he slumps forward against Bucky, a small thrill going through him as once again Bucky doesn’t so much as budge. He even smells exactly the way Tony remembers, strangely familiar and comforting and Tony’s breath escapes him in a shaking sigh as his own arms wind weakly around Bucky’s waist.

“There you go darlin,” Bucky says softly, one big hand stroking up and down his back and holding him a little tighter when Tony shudders again. He tangles his fingers in the back of Bucky’s shirt and _clings,_ resisting the urge to tip his chin up and bury his face in the curve of Bucky’s neck. “When I let you go,” Bucky starts softly and Tony has to bite down the urge to whine out a protest, “I want you to undress to your level of comfort, okay darlin?”

Tony sucks in a deep breath and then nods, forehead pressed to Bucky’s sternum. Right, just like they talked about, he can do this. Bucky squeezes him tighter for a second and then leaves his hand on Tony’s hip as he steps away, steadying Tony when he sways slightly in a uselessly attempt to chase the warmth of Bucky pressed against him.

He glances up to find Bucky smiling at him again, warm and soft and more gorgeous than Tony knows how to _deal with_ right now. So he just nods again, swallows thickly and takes a step back so he’ll actually have room to undress.

He can totally do this, it should be easy. He just has to be good. Easy.

Bucky watches him intently as he unzips and starts shrugging his way out of his sweater, and it has Tony’s breath catching a little in his throat. He doesn’t let himself look away, because it’s somehow easier to focus on meeting Bucky’s gaze than it is to let himself think about what he’s doing. Even with the way it has Tony’s heart rate kicking up a little higher, his skin nearly buzzing like he can actually _feel_ the charge in the air.

It lasts right up until Tony’s fingers are wrapped around the hem of his T-shirt, hesitating slightly. He knows what he looks like these days, scarred and battered and he may have been avoiding taking his shirt off around other people as much as possible since that terrible trip to Afghanistan, but he’s seen the looks on the rare occasion he hasn’t been able to avoid it. The shock, the barely hidden disgust, and worst of all the _pity,_ Tony has seen it all and he’s in no hurry to see it again. On the other hand, it’s probably best to just get it over with, get it out of the way so Tony can get on with showcasing all the _other_ reasons Bucky would be better off backing out of this entire thing.

Tony finally breaks their little staring contest, resisting the urge to chew on his lips again as he drops his gaze and unexpectedly finds it caught on Bucky’s hands. On the pale, startlingly delicate looking skin of one forearm and the intricate interlocking metal plates of the other as Bucky rolls up first one sleeve and then the other. Tony doesn’t even realize that he’s frozen in place, just staring, until Bucky pointedly flexes both arms. It makes tendons and veins stand out on his right arm, muscles rippling as the metal plates of his other arm all shifting before settling back into place and _fuck,_ Tony can’t even decide which is more distracting.

With a no-doubt extra bright blush Tony finally snaps out of it, yanking his shirt over his head before he even has a chance to start overthinking it again, just out of desperation to have something to do with himself. He keeps his gaze firmly down as he folds and sets down his shirt, doesn’t want to see whatever expression Bucky ends up making.

Tony feels like he can breathe a little easier as Bucky turns his focus to measuring out the rope and he hurries through kicking off his shoes. He pauses to watch suspiciously when Bucky starts digging something else out of the bag, but when all Bucky pulls out is a worn paperback book, Tony just wrinkles his nose a little in confusion and turns his attention back to pulling off his socks.

The carpet in here is surprisingly soft, and Tony wiggles his toes against it before he moves on to kicking his way free of his jeans, folding them up and adding them to the small pile of his clothes.

Once he’s stripped down to his briefs and out of things to do with himself Tony gives into the urge to cross his arms defensively over his chest, shivering slightly despite the fact that the room is actually pleasantly warm.

“C’mere darlin,” Bucky says, and when Tony snaps his gaze up again Bucky is just smiling at him, exactly the same, metal hand outstretched towards him and fingers wiggling in invitation, “lemme show you how I want to tie you up.”

That low hint of a command is back in his voice and Tony’s first reaction is to give in, while his second, nearly simultaneous reaction is to fight it. It leaves Tony frozen in place for a second, not even breathing, before he firmly reminds himself giving in is the _entire reason_ he’s here. And ‘fighting it’ has not, historically, gone well for him.

Tony swallows thickly and reaches out, takes Bucky’s hand and lets himself be pulled in against Bucky’s side, metal arm wrapping around his waist again. He holds himself carefully still as Bucky pulls out his phone, doesn’t give into the urge to lean into Bucky no matter _how_ warm and solid he is, because Tony doesn’t know if he’s _allowed_ now.

So instead he just stays still and tense as Bucky pulls up a photo and says “This is called a hexagon chest harness.”

“Okay,” Tony says, because he doesn’t know what else _to_ say. Most of his brain power is caught studying the intricate twists and knots. It looks _complicated,_ and he can’t imagine why Bucky would want to go through the trouble when he could accomplish more or less the same thing by just tying Tony’s hands behind it back, but it also looks kind of... “It- it looks nice,” he finally manages, voice catching a little.

“Well, it should be comfortable for you, I didn’t want anything to put pressure on the reactor,” Bucky explains as he drops his phone down onto the bed, like he’s put actual _thought_ into it, and for a second Tony can’t breathe around the swell of emotion in his chest. Gratitude and surprise and about a million other things Tony can’t even name at the moment.

He’s so busy trying to sort through it all, or maybe just shove it down where he won’t have to think about it, that he barely notices Bucky sitting down on the edge of the bed until he’s pulling Tony to stand between his thighs.

Tony goes tense again, because while he’d half expected today to take a bed-related turn, he hadn’t expected it right off the bat and _fuck_ what if he’s already screwed this up somehow-

“Breathe, darlin,” Bucky says, smiling up at him with that same soft look on his face again, and Tony sucks in a sharp breath with a weak attempt at a smile of his own. “I just wanna check in before we get started. You said you know the stop light system, but I need to know your safe word first okay?”

Right. Okay, yep, they’re doing this, and Tony can only nod jerkily for a second, tension pulling his shoulders and chest tight, before he remembers oh right, he has to _speak._

“It’s Afghanistan,” he finally forces out, gaze fixed just over Bucky’s shoulder because that’s about as close as he can manage.

He jumps slightly when Bucky’s flesh hand wraps oh-so-gentle around the outside of his thigh, _so goddamn huge._ His eyes jump back to Bucky’s face to find him still smiling encouragingly.

“Thank you darlin,” Bucky says, and then a wry smirk takes over his expression as he adds “Mine is Hydra.”

Tony can’t help the barest huff of laughter that slips out of him, still shaking with nerves, but his smile is a little more real as he says “Well, I don’t think either of us will be forgetting that.”

Bucky gives his thigh another gentle squeeze, an almost _painfully_ understanding look on his face, and then says “I’m gonna get up and we’re gonna get started, okay?”

Tony does his best to swallow down his nerves, and he has no idea how he’s even going to get _near_ subspace when he’s wound this tightly, but he’s about as ready as he’ll ever be. So he nods, and it’s only then that Bucky actually moves, shifting Tony back slightly so he can push himself to his feet again.

It makes Tony’s breath catch when Bucky starts to circle him, rope in hand, like he's trying to plan out his angle of attack. It’s an abrupt reminder that Tony is very close to naked while Bucky is still fully dressed, makes him feel like some kind of helpless prey animal too stupid to run away. He’s not sure if it makes it better or worse that past the familiar knot of tension there’s a warm curl of anticipation starting up low in his gut, spurred on by the heavy weight of Bucky’s gaze dragging over his skin.

He’s painfully aware of it when Bucky comes to a stop behind him, but it still makes Tony startle slightly when Bucky’s warm fingers trace down his spine. It’s immediately followed by a shiver that runs through Tony’s entire body and only gets worse at the hot brush of Bucky’s breath over his neck.

“You sensitive, darlin?” Bucky asks softly, dragging a single finger back up the line Tony's spine, _so slowly._

Tony has to bite back a gasp as another hard shiver works its way through him, and his voice still comes out breathless as he says “D-depends on where, there’s- a lot of scar tissue on my chest, so I’m not as sensitive there.”

He’s barely aware of Bucky nodding in his peripheral vision, most of Tony’s attention busy hyper-focusing on every inch of rope that Bucky winds around him. It feels impossibly heavy, pulling his shoulders down out of their defensive curl with a firm, steady pressure. The first knot has him swallowing down another gasp, a little heavier where it lays against his skin, and Tony isn’t sure if it’s the rope or the alternating calloused and smooth feeling of Bucky’s fingertips tracing his work, but _something_ has warmth trying to spread through his chest.

He nearly misses it when Bucky speaks, and even then it takes Tony a second to remember what they’re talking about as Bucky quietly says “Same with my shoulder.”

Oh right, Tony is talking to someone with a whole ass _metal arm,_ and he cannot imagine that Hydra cared much for comfort when they were slapping the thing on. It definitely makes Tony feel like a bit of an asshole for whining about his own scars, even as a surprising amount of the tension flows out of him at the realization that maybe he doesn’t have to be quite as self conscious as he’d thought.

Tony’s next breath comes a little easier, and the minute shifting of the rope has him fighting down another shiver.

“Heya darlin,” Bucky says, snapping Tony out of his head and leaving him blinking as he realizes that Bucky has worked his way around and come to a stop in front of him, winking and then grinning wider when Tony feels his face heat again. “There’s that pretty blush,” Bucky says, voice playful and _sweet,_ his finger barely brushing over Tony’s cheek even as he tries to duck his chin, “Wish I was talented with drawing like Stevie is, I’d spend all day getting that pink on your cheeks just right.”

Tony can’t help shifting uncomfortably, just a little, because _wow_ he does not want to talk about Steve right now. Apparently he doesn’t quite fight down whatever his face is trying to do, because Bucky pauses in the act of tying another knot just below Tony’s collar bone.

“Sorry darlin, won’t mention it again” Bucky says quietly, hand pressing over Tony’s chest for a second.

It takes a second, and a slow breath, but Tony forces himself to relax again. “It’s no big deal,” he mutters, shrugging one shoulder as much as he can against the pull of the rope. And it’s not, Bucky can talk about whatever he wants, that’s probably the _last_ thing Tony can or _should be_ complaining about.

“Look at me darlin,” Bucky orders, soft but firm, tugging at the loose end of the rope and then nodding when Tony drags his eyes up again. “If there’s a topic you’re not comfortable with, you just tell me. Got it?”

Bucky’s voice remains firm, his gaze serious, and Tony is helpless to do anything but nod slowly as gratitude and confusion swirl together warmly in his chest. He still _doesn’t get it,_ but if that’s what Bucky wants, Tony can do that. Easy.

He has to shove down the little voice in that back of his head that’s trying to whisper that it’s _too_ easy, because that’s not actually helpful right now. And because he _wants_ to believe Bucky, god it’s crazy how much Tony wants to be able to trust his earnest gaze and encouraging smile.

“Good,” Bucky says, smiling a little wider, “Now, arms behind your back please darlin.”

Tony crosses his arms behind his back, shifting a little until he’s comfortable and acutely aware of Bucky’s eyes on him as he does it. Bucky’s low hum of satisfaction rumbles through him, has the warmth in Tony’s chest spiraling out through his whole body.

“That’s my sweet thing,” Bucky croons, patting at Tony’s hip and sending another wave of shivers through him as he feels himself flush a little hotter. Bucky ties back his arms with the same steady efficiency he’d used to make the harness and then even slips one finger between the rope and Tony’s skin, giving it an experimental tug as he asks “This feel okay? Nothing pinching too tight?”

Tony takes a second to actually think about it, because for some insane reason that seems to be what Bucky actually _wants_ from him. So he drags in a deep breath, and to his surprise he finds that the rope is a little looser than he was expecting. It’s just tight enough to keep his arms in place, just enough to constantly remind Tony that it’s there, wrapped all around him and starting up a low, heated buzz beneath his skin.

It... actually feels a lot like Bucky’s hug, solid and secure but still gentle, and Tony is barely aware of the smile spreading across his face as he stutters out “Y-yea, it’s- it’s good.”

“Good, thank you darlin, I appreciate your honesty,” Bucky says warmly and Tony can’t help squirming in place nervously, because he’s still confused as hell but its quickly getting swallowed up by rising waves of warm satisfaction.

He has to be doing _something_ right, if Bucky keeps smiling at him all soft and warm, if Bucky is _thanking_ him, right?!

Bucky makes one more circle as he finishes tying Tony up, thick layers of rope around Tony’s ribs that make him feel _held,_ and then comes to a stop in front of him. Bucky hooks one metal finger through the front of the harness and pulls him in close, other hand landing on Tony’s hip to steady him, and Tony barely manages to choke down a startled sound as something low in his gut clenches up hard.

“How you feeling darlin, hmm?” Bucky asks, fingers moving gently over Tony’s skin just above the line of his briefs. Tony drags in a hard breath, has to swallow thickly and wet his lips before he can even _try_ to form words.

“I’m good,” he says, and to his surprise he _is,_ all the tension that’s been holding him together for so long slowly melting away in favor of that soft-around-the-edges feeling that’s almost _unfamiliar,_ it’s been so long, “All green.”

“Good darlin, that’s very good. You’re doing so well baby,” Bucky says, still smiling softly and petting at Tony’s hip, and Tony has to drop his gaze as his stomach gives another hard twist, heat flooding his cheeks again. “Ok darlin, I want you to go take that pillow off the loveseat and put it down on the floor. You’re gonna kneel on it and wait for me, got it?” Bucky suggests, and it really is a suggestion, there’s not even the slightest hint of a command in his voice.

Tony still finds himself almost _eager_ to obey, nodding and turning towards the sitting area without a second thought. Later, he’ll probably be embarrassed by how easily he gives in, but for now all Tony can think about is chasing that heady feeling he gets every time Bucky tells him he’s doing _well._

The pillow gives his pause for a second, mentally debating how he wants to do this. Tony’s first instinct is that he’s probably supposed to use his mouth, but who knows how often throw pillows get washed, and he’s not exactly in a hurry to have fabric-taste clinging to his tongue. It’s not like Bucky had given him _specifics,_ after all, so Tony decides to take his chances and instead twists around to grab the edge of the pillow between two fingers. It’s a little awkward, with his arms trapped behind his back, but Tony manages to tug the pillow off the edge of the couch and drop it to the floor beside it.

Actually sinking down onto the pillow is a whole different internal battle, even if he does manage the motion of it with grace, even if the pillow is pretty comfortable, if a little lumpy. Tied up and mostly naked, kneeling on the ground, it’s a level of vulnerability that Tony has been trying to avoid for _years._ For his _entire life,_ really, and he has to clench his jaw against the urge to curl in on himself again, instead keeping his chin high even as he fixes his eyes on some safe, vague point down near the leg of the loveseat.

It makes him a little nervous to hear Bucky moving around behind him, probably, _hopefully_ just gathering up the food, before following him over. When Tony forces himself to take a deep breath the rope pulls just a little firmer across his chest and he finds himself, improbably, relaxing again. So he keeps doing it, dragging in deep breaths that only shake a little, and every time the thick knots press into his skin he feels a little more grounded.

He keeps his eyes down even as Bucky finally steps back into his line of sight, just keeps breathing as Bucky gets settled in and doesn’t look up until Bucky says “Tony, darlin, look at me please.”

Tony meets Bucky’s soft gaze curiously, gnawing on his lip to keep himself quiet because he’s not sure at _what_ point exactly he’s supposed to _‘just shut the fuck up, Tony’,_ but in his experience it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“There’s those pretty eyes,” Bucky says with a smile, effectively knocking Tony out of his own head again and making him squirm. “Alright darling, I’m gonna read for awhile, I want you to put your head in my lap so I can play with your hair, mkay?”

Tony nods, maybe a little too quickly, something small and pitiful trying to unfurl in his chest because _fuck_ that sounds nice. Bucky’s hand is so warm as it cups his neck and it’s all Tony can do not to lean into it, not to let his eyes fall shut.

“If anything pinches or hurts or you feel uncomfortable at all, I want you to tell me,” Bucky continues calmly, more command in his voice than Tony has heard from him yet and that stupid little thing in his chest grows a little more. “You can say yellow or just speak and tell me, but if you do, I’d like for you to address me as sir, okay?”

For a second all Tony can do is stare at him, mouth working uselessly, because in his experience _talking_ is a good way to get himself _gagged._ And he _hates_ being gagged. Bucky is still watching him closely, waiting for an answer, and Tony _wants_ to believe him, wants to _let himself_ believe that this isn’t a trick.

So he nods, and the words feel thick and slow on his tongue as he quietly manages “Yes sir.”

“Good, you’re doing so good baby,” Bucky breathes out instantly, and with his hand still cradling Tony’s neck there’s no way he could miss the way Tony’s pulse jumps, the way his breath catches a little at the praise.

Bucky leans back in his seat, hand sliding away, and Tony has to catch himself before he sways forward, trying to chase the contact. Once he’s apparently found his place in his book Bucky grabs the other throw pillow and places it in his lap, then makes an encouraging motion at him.

Tony has to swallow down his nerves again, because it still seems _too damn easy,_ but if he just shoves that thought down and focuses on the actual motion of it, leaning forward enough to drop his head into Bucky’s lap is the easiest thing in the world. At least it lets him hide his burning face in the fabric of the pillow, fingers twitching against his back as he he shifts slightly in the tight hold of the rope.

“Good job, darlin,” Bucky says, and as soon as Tony is settled Bucky’s fingers are sliding into his hair. “All set darlin? Everything feeling ok?” He asks and then pauses, once again waiting for an answer.

“Yes sir,” Tony says with a small nod, not wanting to dislodge Bucky’s fingers, and the words are surprisingly easy in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Bucky whispers and his fingers move through Tony’s hair again, not pulling or tugging, just pressing firmly over the curve of his skull, and Tony shudders hard as that tiny warm thing in his chest _explodes._ “Good boy,” Bucky says again and Tony hadn’t even realized how tightly he was holding himself until the tension finally flows out of him and he goes limp under Bucky’s hand.

He’s doing good, _Tony is being good_ and the knowledge settles warm and thick around him, has him fighting down the ridiculous urge to purr as Bucky’s nails drag perfectly over his scalp.

He’s dimly aware of the sound of shifting paper as Bucky picks up his book again, and it’s a little surprising when he starts to read out loud. Tony has to muffle his soft, amused snort into the pillow, because he _knew_ he’d recognized that old paperback from the short glimpses he’d gotten.

It’s definitely unexpected, in no small part because Tony had been expecting to just sit in silence while Bucky reads, but also because Tony had _definitly_ not been expecting Bucky to be reading Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. This is even _better_ though, Bucky’s voice is warm and steady and gives Tony something to latch onto, but the story is also familiar enough that he has plenty of brainpower left to be hyper aware of Bucky still massaging his head with strong, gentle fingers. Occasionally Bucky will just run his fingers through Tony’s hair with the barest scratch of nails, and every single time it sets off a fresh wave of shivers down Tony’s spine.

“You’re doing such a _good job_ darlin,” Bucky says when he pauses to turn his page, voice gone low and heated, full dom and still _so gentle,_ “Staying so still for me, being so sweet.”

Tony shudders again, satisfaction swelling up over him and he can’t even _try_ to fight back the soft, breathless noise that escapes him as his gut gives another hard twist. Bucky’s fingers slide down the back of his neck as he starts reading again, petting over his spine and scratching at his hairline, gentle but firm, like Tony really _is_ being good, like he _deserves_ it.

It’s been awhile, but it still takes what is probably an embarrassingly long time for Tony to realize he’s skimming the edges of subspace, so close to sinking into the warmth of it, his head light as Bucky’s low voice continues to wash over him.

Part of him wants to just let it happen, let himself float and trust the ridiculous notion that all Bucky wants is to _take care of him._

The rest of Tony is _terrified,_ clinging to the last scraps of his rational brain because subspace makes him _stupid._ It makes him dopey and agreeable and entirely too vulnerable.

It’s fine though, even this, the secure pressure of the ropes wrapped around him while Bucky works out the knots at the base of his skull, is better than Tony has felt in a long time. He can just kind of... float here, in this awkward place right on the edge of subspace, warm and a little floaty but still _up._ This is fine.

It helps a little that the longer he kneels here with Bucky slowly working the tension out of his neck, the more the lumpy stuffing of the pillow beneath his knees shifts and flattens out, until he might as well be directly on the floor. The carpet beneath him is still way more comfortable than the marble would have been, and it’s actually perfect for keeping him from slipping too far under, every twinge of discomfort working to pull him back from that warm, fuzzy place that Bucky’s voice and hands are trying to drag him down into.

Some hazy amount of time that Tony doesn’t even _try_ to keep track of later it starts to matter a little more, the twinges of complaint from his knees start getting sharper, harder to ignore, and Tony can’t _quite_ contain the way he shakes slightly with every new bolt of pain. It should be fine though, he doesn’t think it’s enough for Bucky to notice.

He thinks that right up until Bucky pauses in the middle of a sentence, fingers stilling in Tony’s hair, and quietly demands “Color, darlin.”

Tony goes as tense as he can while most of his muscles have been turned to warm molasses, his chest freezing up and he doesn’t even dare to _breathe,_ hoping that if he just holds himself still long enough Bucky will go back to petting his hair and everything will be fine. Because Tony is _fine,_ it’s just a tiny thing, not nearly worth complaining about at all and especially not when Bucky is already being so _nice_ to him, when he doesn’t actually _want_ to move.

Except Bucky stays just as still, waiting for an answer, so Tony works up his nerve and his voice still comes out weak and hesitant as he says “Yellow, sir?” Then Tony holds his breath, trying to brace himself, clenching his jaw tightly because _fuck,_ he was being _good._

But all Bucky does is set his book aside, turn towards Tony a little more, and ask “Does something hurt darlin? Rope pinching?”

Tony spectacularly fails in his efforts not to shift uncomfortably, he can _feel_ Bucky’s expectant gaze on the back of his head, but he manages to at least limit himself to a small shake of his head. Bucky’s hand slides further down his spine and then back up, slow and soothing, passing over the ropes still wrapped perfectly around him and pressing them just a little harder into his skin. Tony sighs out a deep breath and finds himself blurting “Just... knees hurt, sir.”

“Mmm not a good hurt, huh?” Bucky asks, still _so gentle,_ and when Tony shakes his head again he softly orders, “Alright darlin, why don’t you sit up for me and we’ll rearrange you.”

Tony has to fight back to urge to whine pitifully, because he doesn’t _want_ to move, doesn’t want this to be over, wants to stay here with Bucky’s hand on him just a little longer. But he drags himself upright, because it’s his own stupid fault for complaining in the first place, and when Tony forces himself to actually look up at Bucky it’s to find him _still smiling._

He has to tip his chin up a little further to watch as Bucky stands and then grabs the back cushion of the loveseat, and he nods dazedly as Bucky explains what he’s doing and it sinks in that he really _isn’t_ leaving, he’s just trying to make Tony more _comfortable._

It’s hard to balance himself when he can’t move his arms, but Bucky doesn’t let him fall as Tony shuffles off the pillow and then onto the loveseat cushion when Bucky lays it down. Tony can’t help a happy sigh as he settles in on his knees again on the overstuffed cushion and when Bucky guides him down again it’s to let Tony’s head rest directly on his knee and it’s _so much better._ It’s not as soft as the pillow had been, but Bucky is _so warm_ and from this close Tony can smell his laundry detergent, his cologne, the slightest lingering hint of metal that Tony _knows_ is impossible to fully scrub out.

“You did so good baby, I’m so proud,” Bucky says softly, fingers threading through Tony’s hair again, and Tony can’t possibly stop the way his eyes flutter closed as his chest swells and his stomach flips. “You’ve done such a great job for me already. What’s your color darlin?” He asks, and Tony doesn’t even need to _think_ about his answer.

“Mmm, green,” Tony sighs instantly, barely aware of the small, dopey smile spreading across his face in favor of nuzzling into Bucky’s knee a little, taking intentionally slow, deep breaths just so he can feel the way the rope shifts and presses into his skin with every inhale.

He can feel the slight shift when Bucky settles back in his seat, still stroking through Tony’s hair, still spilling praise in that warm, low voice and Tony is sinking, sinking, sinking. He doesn’t try to stop it this time, just lets the warm hazy feeling wash over him, fill him up, drag him under.

He barely even notices when Bucky starts reading again, just focusing on the soft rumble of his voice, lost in the gentle cadence of it as he melts a little further.

Tony feels too big for his skin, filled to the brim with warmth and satisfaction and _happiness,_ the only thing keeping him from floating away is Bucky’s hand gently cradling Tony’s head against his knee, the knots that Bucky tied around him pressing firmly into his skin.

He doesn’t know how much time passes. He doesn’t _care._ Bucky’s jeans are worn and soft against his cheek, thigh warm and solid beneath it, his finger strong and steady in Tony’s hair.

It takes him a second to realize when Bucky actually addresses him again, asking him to sit up, wide palm cupping his cheek and Tony hums, because he can, he absolutely can, _so easy._

Tony sways a little as he sits up, his head light, but it’s fine, Bucky is right there, steadying Tony with a hand on his jaw and Tony is helpless to do anything but smile in gratitude, happy and _relaxed._

“Good job darlin, you’ve done so well so far. How about a snack?” Bucky asks, thumb moving over his cheek, and Tony nods, absent and lazy.

_Good,_ he’s doing _good,_ the knowledge settles over him like a thick blanket, winding through his chest and Tony has to struggle to keep himself still, because he still wants to be _good._ He can’t seem to manage any words past the lump in his chest, so Tony just lets his mouth fall open and hopes that’s enough of an answer.

_“Shit_ baby, look at you,” Bucky whispers, voice just a little rough in a way that has heat curling low in Tony’s gut and spreading up his spine, “So fucking gorgeous.”

Tony feels his cheeks flush again and he doesn’t _care,_ just sighs and leans into Bucky’s palm against his jaw, Bucky’s thumb still stroking over his cheek. Tony watches absently as Bucky turns and starts fumbling one handed with the containers laid out beside him, barely interested until Bucky turns back with a piece of chicken and a cherry tomato between his metal fingers. Because _oh right,_ Bucky actually brought all the random food Tony listed off and then some, because apparently he really does just want to sit here and feed him, and Tony might still be confused but he is _so far_ past questioning it.

Instead he just leans forward and closes his lips around both the food and the tips of Bucky’s fingers, careful not to miss anything. Bucky lets out a slow breath, but his expression remains open and warm so Tony just continues smiling as he chews slowly, eyelids heavy and most of his focus on the taste of roasted chicken and ripe tomato, the faintest tang of metal clinging to his lips.

As soon as he finishes the bite Tony lets himself turn his head to nuzzle into Bucky’s palm, just a little, trying to hide the no-doubt dopey smile that’s taking over his face. He just... he feels _good._

He just wants to enjoy this for as long as he can.

“That good darlin? Hmm?” Bucky asks and when he scratches his nails over the nape of Tony’s neck Tony can’t help tipping his head back slightly into the pressure.

“Yes sir,” Tony sighs out easily, smile growing a little wider, and before he can even consider if he’s being a demanding brat again, asking too much, he blurts “Can I have more please?”

“Course you can baby, you’re so polite, so good for me,” Bucky says instantly and that bright warm thing in Tony’s chest _thrills,_ he’s being _good._ “How about a little cheese?” He asks and Tony nods again, his entire body thrumming with a level of happiness that he barely even recognizes.

The cheese comes paired with a tiny pickle and Tony hums happily as he chews, eyes falling shut and leaning a little heavier into Bucky’s hand propping him up.

“Such a sweet thing you are darlin, letting me take care of you like this, going all soft and sweet for me,” Bucky says softly, pushing his fingers a little deeper into Tony’s hair as Tony finally gives into the urge to squirm in place, heat flooding his face and winding all the way down his spine.

He _feels_ soft, every inch of him made of warm wax, mind blissfully slowed and floaty, tension and worries flowing out of him on a happy sigh as he decides to just... _let_ Bucky take care of him, _god_ it’s been _so long._

Bucky’s thumb brushes over his eyebrow, along his temple, voice low and sweet as he says “Yea, that’s right darlin, let me take care of you, you just relax and enjoy it.”

Tony drags his eyes open again, forces them to actually focus on Bucky because he can’t get enough of that smile on Bucky’s face, wide and warm and so genuinely happy that it makes Tony’s breath catch on his next slow inhale.

“So gorgeous darlin, take my breath away,” Bucky whispers and Tony wouldn’t even be sure he knows he’s _saying it_ except that when Tony flushes a little more and shakes his head Bucky grins a little wider and asks “What, you don’t think you’re gorgeous?”

Tony shakes his head again, dropping his eyes because he doesn’t know how to handle the warm expression of Bucky’s face, the way it has heat curling low in Tony’s core.

Bucky lets out a soft _tsk_ and then hums thoughtfully, but when Tony drags his eyes up Bucky is still smiling and holding out another bite of food, cheese and chicken and a crispy little piece of bacon. Tony doesn’t hesitate to lean in and carefully close his lips around the offered bite.

And if he can’t help dragging his tongue up the side of Bucky’s thumb, just a little, just to feel the metal plates, well hopefully Bucky is too busy tracing his face to notice.

“These eyes of yours, they’re stunning,” Bucky says, still so soft, and Tony’s eyes fall closed again as Bucky’s thumb traces _achingly gentle_ over his eyelids, “So big and warm, you got the longest lashes I’ve ever seen darlin, bet you make all the dames jealous.”

Tony can’t help smiling a little at that, because yeah, he’s definitely heard that once or twice. He barely cracks his eyes open when Bucky presses something else against his lips and then hums happily as the taste of sweet, ripe blackberry burts across his tongue.

Bucky moves to trace along the bridge of Tony’s nose as he says “You’re sharp here, like a Roman Senator, all regal lines and powerful presence.” Tony doesn’t even realize he’s wrinkling his nose until Bucky laughs and pokes it, asking “Whassamatter darlin, you don’t like me tellin you how gorgeous you are?”

Tony drops his gaze again, the heat in his face spreading down his neck because it’s not that he doesn’t _like_ it, it’s just- “I’m nothin special,” he insists quietly, because sure maybe once upon a time, Tony could’ve been considered _gorgeous._ But that was about ten years worth of scars and worry lines ago, these days he’s probably lucky if he tops out at _hot._

“I dunno who told you that pack of lies darlin, but, look at me for a second now sweetheart,” Bucky says gently, and Tony obediently drags his eyes back up to find Bucky watching him closely, so earnest as he says “there we go, look at those pretty eyes. You’re _very_ special Tony, to me and to lots of other people. Whatever anyone else has told you in the past, they were _wrong.”_

And that’s a nice thought, even if Tony can’t quite bring himself to believe it. There are people who have known him way longer, after all, who have the exact opposite to say.

Bucky is still studying him, and apparently Tony doesn’t completely succeed at hiding his disbelief because Bucky smiles a little wider and asks “Guess I’ll just have to be extra sweet to you so you believe me, huh?”

Tony squirms again, torn, and he _still_ can’t decide how he feels about how all these compliments in Bucky’s low, even voice makes his chest fill with warmth, makes something in his stomach give a heated lurch. He _does_ like the way Bucky laughs as he offers him another tomato, and Tony forgets all about his dilemma in favor of leaning forward again.

“Now, where was I?” Bucky asks, and then laughs a little harder when Tony wrinkles his nose again, because he thought they were _done_ with he ‘make Tony blush and squirm’ part of the evening. “God darlin, you’re adorable,” Buck sighs, his knuckles brushing over Tony’s cheek.

And there goes his face, warming even further until Tony is sure he must be _bright red_ at this point. He turns his head, pressing his burning cheek into Bucky’s palm and then can’t help pressing a little more, hoping to get Bucky’s fingers sliding back into his hair.

“Oh I see, you want me to play with your hair some more huh?” Bucky asks, knowing grin on his face, “Alright darlin, I hear you.”

Tony doesn’t even care that he was apparently completely obvious, too busy just enjoying it as Bucky buries his fingers into his hair again. When Bucky gives his hair a little tug, barest hint of pressure, it has Tony gasping softly, spine arching and eyes fluttering closed.

“Open up darlin, I got something else for you,” Bucky says and Tony doesn’t bother to look, just lets his mouth fall open again, head still tipped back into the pressure of Bucky’s fingers in his hair. The olive Bucky presses between his lips is a nice surprise and Tony sighs happily only to resist the urge to squirm as Bucky says “You gotta be just about the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen darlin.”

Tony keeps his eyes closed as Bucky continues feeding him, only opening them enough to make sure he won’t spill again as Bucky tilts his head a little and presses a water bottle to his lips. Tony manages to not make a fool of himself this time, and he’s feeling pretty good about it right up until Bucky’s thumb swipes over his lower lip and turns Tony’s brain to static.

Bucky’s thumb pauses at the corner of his mouth for a second and Tony’s breath catches as his eyes flick up to meet his heated gaze. Tony has to stop himself from chasing after it when Bucky’s touch slides away and it’s amazingly difficult when all he wants is to do is catch Bucky’s thumb between his lips, maybe find out what his skin tastes like.

“What do you think darlin, you want some more or you want a sweet treat now?” Bucky asks, thumb stroking along his jaw, and Tony sucks in a deep breath, forces his hazy brain back on track because _right,_ he is currently eating food and _not_ thinking about licking Bucky. He closes his eyes to actually consider the options, it’s hard to _think_ with Bucky watching him so closely, but when he opens them again Bucky is still right there and smiling gently as he says “Heya darlin.”

Tony smiles back helplessly, warmth flooding through him all over again at how genuinely _happy_ Bucky looks, the fact that _Tony_ is the one who managed to put that expression on his face.

It still takes him a second to find his words, despite how easily they usually come to him, and that’s always been the weirdest part of subspace. Tony has to convince his pulled-taffy brain to actually put his slowed thoughts in order, but it’s fine, Bucky just waits patiently until Tony finally, quietly asks “Can I have more bacon first, sir?”

Bucky laughs and nods, eyes bright as he says “Course you can baby, you can have anything you want.” His smile as he carefully selects a couple more pieces of bacon is so wide, so happy and gorgeous and Tony can’t look away.

After the bacon comes more cheese, another olive, a couple more sips of water, and the whole time Tony can’t take his eyes off Bucky’s smile. He’s barely aware of anything past the way his heart lurches in his chest everytime Bucky meets his gaze and the fact that Tony just keeps feeling _better,_ sinking deeper, warm and happy and _safe._

He doesn’t even notice Bucky swapping the empty container for another until he asks “How bout a few sweets and a little more water, and then we’ll finish our chapter, how does that sound?” Tony smiles wider, nodding happily, and he also doesn’t notice he’s swaying until Bucky reaches out to steady him. “You ok darlin? You need to move or change positions?” Bucky asks quickly, voice gentle, like it _matters._

Tony still hesitates for a second, but it went okay last time, so he actually considers it and he _does_ feel a little wobbly, too relaxed to be counted on to properly balance himself, and his knees probably _will_ kill him by the end of this if he stays kneeling much longer. “May I sit, sir?” He asks, eyes flicking away for just a second before he forces himself to look at Bucky again as he blurts “Wanna put my head down, please.”

“Course you can darlin, thank you for asking,” Bucky says instantly, and Tony’s heart thrums with joy again even as Bucky helps him shift until he’s seated comfortably on the cushion. “How’s that feel darlin? Anything pinching or hurting?” Bucky asks as Tony leans heavily into his leg and drops his head down onto Bucky’s thigh.

Tony shakes his head, which quickly turns into just nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of Bucky’s jeans as he sighs out “Feels good sir, I like it.”

Bucky’s fingers slide through his hair again, like a reward, and then he’s pressing a piece of salted caramel to Tony’s lips. It’s definitely Tony’s favorite so far, sweet and salty and chewy and it reminds him of the milkshake he’d had at this hotel last week, the one he’s by now very sure Bucky ordered just for him. It has him wiggling in place a little and completely helpless to stop the happy noise that slips out of him.

“Darlin, you’re just as sweet as anything, aren’t you?” Bucky teases lightly and just like that Tony is blushing and squirming again, turning his face a little further into Bucky’s thigh in an attempt to hide it. There’s nothing he can do about that shudder that runs through him when Bucky’s fingers slide down the curve of his throat, no doubt tracing his blush, and when Tony makes a soft, embarrassed noise Bucky laughs softly again. “Aww baby, none of that now, be _proud_ darlin, you’ve been perfect for me,” Bucky says, smooth fingertips making their way back up the line of Tony’s neck.

Another soft noise escapes Tony as he slumps heavier against Bucky’s leg, presses his face a little harder into Bucky’s thigh. Even as happy warmth swells through him again, Tony can’t quite bite back a soft, stupid, insecure “I’ve been good, sir?”

It’s actually a surprise that he _doesn’t_ tense up as Bucky curls down around him, too relaxed, and all Bucky does is gently press his forehead against Tony’s hair, resting there and breathing softly, making Tony feel surrounded and _safe._

“You’ve been _perfect,_ darlin, I couldn’t ever ask for more,” Bucky whispers, and Tony’s breath catches wetly in his throat as Bucky’s hand slides around the back of his neck, holding him _so carefully,_ like Tony really _is_ special. “You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen, down on your knees for me,” Bucky continues, quiet and serious, “you’re amazing and good and I’m _so_ proud of you darlin.”

Tony is surprised his _bones_ don’t rattle with how hard he shudders, his entire body shaking with it as he fights down the urge to _sob_ in gratitude. He’s _good,_ he’s making Bucky _proud,_ for once in his life Tony is actually being _good_ and his voice comes out wet as he breathes out “Thank you, sir.”

Bucky stays curled down around him for a couple minutes, so warm and Tony is completely surrounded by Bucky’s scent, from this close he can smell Bucky’s shampoo too, something rich and earthy and Tony can’t get enough of it, wants to stay here as long as Bucky will let him.

He whines low in his chest when Bucky sits up again, but then his fingers are back in Tony’s hair, his voice back in Tony’s ears as he continues reading, and that’s amazing too.

Tony drifts, floating and content, more relaxed and happy than he can remember being in _years_ as he just lets Bucky’s voice flow over him, wrapping around him as surely as the rope Bucky had tied and settling beneath his skin to warm him from the inside out.

He has no idea how much time passes, feels no need to try and keep track, just lets himself melt and breathe slowly until it feels like his lungs are full of Bucky’s scent, his entire body filled to the brim with happiness and pride and _Bucky._

“Hey darlin, it’s time to get you outta those ropes,” Bucky says eventually and once the words actually register Tony lets out a disgruntled hum, because he doesn’t _want_ to move. “Alright darlin, I’m gonna start untying you, okay?” Bucky asks, smile obvious in his voice as he drags his nails lightly over Tony’s scalp, waiting for an answer, so Tony reluctantly nods.

He remains limp and unhelpful as Bucky carefully shifts him to rest against the loveseat instead, just trying not to whine pitifully at the loss of Bucky’s warmth against him. At least it’s not long before Bucky is kneeling down behind him, fingers sure and quick as he undoes knots and unwinds the rope.

Tony really does whine as Bucky gently tugs him upright, but Bucky quietly hushes him and guides Tony back to rest against his chest, solid and immovable as Bucky frees him from the last of the rope. Without the firm pressure of it Tony feels light, lighter than he has in a long time and the only thing keeping him from floating away is Bucky wrapped around him.

He gasps softly as Bucky sweeps him up easily into his arms and the next thing he knows they’re both on the couch with him firmly placed in Bucky’s lap, Bucky’s hands running over his hands and up his arms in a slow, methodical massage. All Tony can do is relax into it and tuck his face into the curve of Bucky’s throat with a blissful sigh.

“That’s it darlin, you just relax and let me take care of you,” Bucky says softly, as if Tony isn’t already a boneless pile of much in his arms.

Tony is in no rush to complain though, just continues sighing and humming happily as Bucky works his way up his arms. Coming up out of subspace is easy, and _slow,_ so unlike the way he usually _claws_ his way back to reality as quickly as he can, and he’s pretty sure a big part of it is Bucky working the tension out of his muscles before it even has a chance to form. Bucky’s fingers press a little harder into his shoulders, where Tony can never quite shake all the knots, and a blissed-out moan escapes his lips before Tony can stop it.

“You did so good darlin, listened so well and took what I gave you,” Bucky whispers, fingers moving up the back of Tony’s neck and into his hair again as Tony shivers and convinces one loose-limbed arm to move enough that he can cling to Bucky’s shoulder.

The rest of the slide out of subspace is just as easy, Tony barely even realizes it happening when not immediately followed by a hard drop, but before he knows it his head is clearer, his body less a million miles away.

“Here we go darlin, drink up,” Bucky says, and when Tony lifts his head it’s to find Bucky offering him the bottle of water again. Tony’s hand only shakes a little as he reaches out to take it, and it feels almost weird to be so aware of all his limbs again as he shifts a little more upright. “You hungry at all darlin?” Bucky asks, thumb stroking softly over his skin where his hand rests on Tony’s hip, “We got some stuff left, or I can order you something.”

Tony shakes his head, and he has to clear his throat before he can speak. “No, uh, thank you sir, I’m okay,” he says, feeling oddly shy as he meets Bucky’s eyes again and he’s not sure if he’s _still_ blushing, or just blushing all over again.

“Sounds good darlin,” Bucky says, giving his hip a little squeeze, “You wanna get dressed and then we can debrief?”

Tony has to grin a little at the choice of words, and he nods even as he hesitates. He doesn’t want to move, not just yet, and before he can stop himself he’s blurting “Can I- can I sit here a little longer?”

Bucky instantly pulls him in closer, voice gentle as he says “Course you can darlin, c’mere.” Tony sighs happily as he’s tucked even further into Bucky’s chest, Bucky’s arms all around him and Tony somehow feels just as bound, just as _held_ as he did in the rope. “What’s this one from?” Bucky asks randomly, tapping his thumb against Tony’s knee.

He has to twist slightly and turn his head to see what Bucky is talking about, and Tony snorts softly when he realizes Bucky is asking about the tiny, oddly shaped scar beside his kneecap. Tony has to think for a second, because that one is _old,_ sipping his water again as the memory slowly comes back.

“Was workin in the shop with my dad, tripped and fell into an engine block,” Tony says and surprises himself by actually smiling a little as he says it, too relaxed for all the shadows that usually come crawling in to taint those early memories to grab ahold of him.

“Poor kid, did your momma kiss it better?” Bucky teases with a soft laugh that rumbles through his chest and Tony resists the urge to swat playfully at him, instead just nodding and flushing a little. “My momma would tan my hide when I misbehaved,” Bucky says and Tony tips his chin up a little to watch, entranced, as Bucky’s face goes soft and nostalgic, “But she always babied me when I got hurt—usually cuz someone was tryin to push some little guy around and I couldn’t stand by and watch.”

Tony can’t help laughing, because he can _absolutely_ imagine that. He may not have known Bucky for very long, but he certainly knows the stories Steve used to tell, and he knows Bucky wouldn’t even leave a complete stranger alone during a panic attack.

“I like the way you laugh,” Bucky says softly, and Tony’s heart gives a dangerous little swoop in the split second before Bucky’s fingers dig into his side and begin viciously tickling him.

“No, betrayal!” Tony cries, nearly shrieking between fits of giggles as he wiggles and flails in Bucky’s hold, definitely elbowing him in the sternum once or twice, but Bucky just laughs along and keeps Tony from tumbling off the couch until they finally settle down again. “Okay, clothes time,” Tony mutters, mostly to himself, as he finally slides out of Bucky’s lap and climbs to his feet again.

Have to get back to real life at some point, after all.

He’s mostly steady as he walks back to where his clothes are still nicely folded up on the bed, oddly cold without Bucky’s hands on him, and with every step Tony can feel his worries creeping up on him again.

They even come with some brand new worries, like what if he wasn’t good _enough?_ What if he should have done more, what if Bucky didn’t actually get a damn thing out of this, because why _would_ he, after all it’s not like Tony actually _did_ _anything._

He pulls on his pants and shirt with methodical motions and then pauses in the process of tugging on his sweater when he abruptly notices the indents in his skin. Crisscrossed marks left by the robes, not red or abraded at all, just... _there._ Like a reminder, and without letting himself think too hard about it Tony pushes the sleeves up his sweater up, so he can still see the marks where they wind around his forearms.

Tony is leaning down to grab his shoes when he remembers that Bucky had wanted to _‘debrief’,_ and sure enough when he glances back Bucky waves encouragingly at the other side of the couch. So Tony decides to leave his shoes off for now as he heads back over to the sitting area, at least feeling a little less vulnerable with his clothes back on.

It looks like Bucky has already gathered up all his things, replaced the cushion from the back of the loveseat, and Tony is startlingly disappointed to realize that their time here really is coming to an end.

As soon as he lowers himself onto the couch Bucky turns towards him with a grin and pats his lap, saying “Gimme.”

It takes a second of confused blinking for Tony to figure out what he wants, and then Tony considers refusing just on principle. Because there was no order in Bucky’s tone, not even a hint of it, and because coming out of subspace always makes Tony a little twitchy and defensive.

But Bucky is still just smiling peacefully at him, so Tony hesitantly turns as well and swings his feet up into Bucky’s lap. Almost instantly Tony feels all the tension melting out of him again as Bucky picks right back up on his mission to massage Tony until he’s completely boneless, digging his thumbs into the arches of Tony’s feet.

“So, tell me, what did you like about what we did?” Bucky asks, and Tony tries to stop himself from melting back into the arm of the loveseat enough to actually think about it.

The easy answer is _everything,_ he’d liked everything about it, but Tony chews on his lip instead of blurting that out, because it just... feels _too_ telling. Instead he drops his eyes, fiddles with the sleeves of his sweater and traces over the marks on his arms. “I liked the rope, and being tied up. It made me feel... safe,” he admits quietly, a big part of him still marveling over just _how_ safe he’d felt, something he hadn’t felt in he doesn’t even _want_ to remember how long.

“That’s good darlin,” Bucky says softly, his fingers moving over the delicate bones of Tony’s ankles, “I want you to feel safe when we’re together.”

“I did. And I uh,” Tony glances up, cheeks heating again as he meets Bucky’s eyes and forces himself to finish with “I also liked you playing with my hair a-and the way you touched me.”

“I liked touching you darlin, you respond so beautifully,” Bucky replies, and before Tony can even _start_ to overthink that Bucky digs his thumbs into the arch of Tony’s feet, making him gasp and slide down a little further against the arm of the couch. When he forces his eyes open again Bucky is still smiling encouragingly as he prompts “What else?”

“All of it, really,” Tony blurts before he can stop himself, sure his surprise and confusion is obvious in his voice as he weakly adds “It was... nice.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it darlin,” Bucky says with a soft laugh, and then his voice goes seriously as he asks “Now, anything you didn’t like?”

Tony considers that carefully, trying to come up with a single thing, but in the end all he can do is shake his head slowly. “No, I—“ Tony’s voice catches in his throat for a second and he glances up at Bucky nervously before figuring _fuck it,_ might as well go with the full truth. It’s not like Bucky hasn’t already seen him uncomfortably vulnerable. “I’ve never had a scene like that before,” Tony confesses, voice wavering a little, and he even surprises himself when he smiles a little and adds “I really liked it.”

When he glances up Bucky’s huge smile is obvious, despite the way his chin is ducked down to watch his fingers continue moving up Tony’s feet. Maybe it’s the warmth in his expression, or the lack of eye contact, but either way it gives Tony to nerve to actually ask the one question that’s really bugging him.

“Was... was that good for you?” He asks hesitantly, a little terrified to know the answer, but at the same time very sure that it’s going to haunt him if he doesn’t _know._ Not that it’s _not_ going to haunt him to find out that he’s here having one of the best nights of his life and it’s doing _nothing_ for his dom-

That’s about as far as Tony gets in his panic spiral before Bucky’s head snaps back up and he’s nodding emphatically as he says _“Yes_ darlin, it was _so_ good for me.” He gently squeezes Tony’s ankles again, voice almost painfully earnest as he adds “you were _gorgeous_ darlin, so sweet and everything I wanted. You were _perfect.”_

Tony is not at all prepared for the wave of emotion that rises in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him, because he’s been called a lot of things in his life, but never _perfect._ He quickly looks away as heat floods his face again, and he’s sure his voice gives away how close he is to uncomfortable tears as he croaks out “That’s, that’s good, thank you.”

“Course darlin, I’m many things, but a liar ain’t one of em,” Bucky says, winking playfully when Tony glances up at him again and Tony can’t help laughing softly, nodding to himself.

Okay, okay so Tony might not _understand_ it, but if Bucky says he’s getting something out of this then Tony can relax, at least a little. Stop worrying _quite_ so much that Bucky is going to change his mind at any second, call the whole thing off because Tony wasn’t _enough._

“So,” Bucky starts, hand just resting against his ankle now and studying Tony carefully, “I know I’m feeling better after this scene, but it’s gonna take us both some time to get rid of the side effects of withdrawal. I was thinkin’, maybe we should meet once a week?”

All Tony can stare for a long minute, wondering how Bucky seemed to know _exactly_ what he was thinking. Once it sinks in what Bucky is actually offering Tony nods slowly, because it’s that or _screaming_ yes and then probably making all sorts of dangerous promises if that’s what it takes to just... continue feeling this good.

“Yea, I think I can work with that, if we stick to Fridays that works a little better with my schedule,” Tony says once he’s sure that’s _all_ he’ll say, and he’s also sure that he won’t do something else embarrassing, like start crying with relief.

“Yeah, I can swing it so I’m either off or on an early schedule for Fridays,” Bucky says with a nod, and then asks “wanna have a fallback day in case things go to shit?”

That one Tony actually has to think about for a second, because his schedule is generally pretty crazy, and he doesn’t even _know_ Bucky’s, and finally he suggests “Sunday?”

Bucky nods again, and then goes serious as he asks “Now, you wanna discuss what we’ll do next time? If you want a little time, we can wait and meet up again to talk it out, that’s fine with me darlin.”

Tony chews on his lip with a thoughtful hum, nerves working their way into his chest again as he realizes right, next time, that is definitely something he should be more concerned with. He’s gotten in trouble way too many times in his life, just because he didn’t ask _‘what’s next?’_

So Tony pushes himself a little more upright and does his best to swallow his nerves. He’s out of subspace, and he really doesn’t know if he’ll have _time_ for them to meet up again before next Friday, so this is really the best time. “I think now is okay,” he says and resists the urge to shift again, or maybe pull his feet out of Bucky’s lap.

”Right, well, I was thinking next time we could try some more... sexual touching,” Bucky says, and in other circumstances the light flush spreading across his cheeks would be _fascinating._

As it is, Tony is a little caught up on the actual words, because that is _vague,_ and in his experience anything vague is something he’s not going to like very much. _“Okay,”_ he says slowly, “But what does _that_ mean?”

Bucky seems to hesitate for a second, but before Tony can do more than tense a little he says “I’d like to tie you to a chair and edge you.“ Tony feels his eyes go wide, and apparently Bucky catches it because he smiles a little before asking “have you ever done that before?”

The question definitely brings up some memories, ones Tony would rather _not_ be remembering right now. So he just shoves it down, aware that Bucky is watching him closely, and then shakes his head slowly because technically no, he’s never done exactly what Bucky is describing. “My last dom,” he starts, choosing his words carefully so he can tell the _truth_ without actually making himself _remember_ it, “Wasn’t interested in that beyond the ‘tying me to furniture’ bit, or- or refusing to let me come sometimes.”

Bucky’s eyes narrow a little and he’s not frowning, exactly, but he’s definitely not smiling as widely and once again Tony has to resist the urge to pull his feet away, because he doesn’t actually want to lose the warmth of Bucky’s hand around his ankle.

“Well if it sounds like something you think you’d enjoy, I’d love to try it with you,” Bucky says and his voice is still warm, and gentle, settling something in Tony’s chest.

Tony’s first thought is something along the lines of _‘oh good, yes please’,_ which is... concerning. He probably shouldn’t be _quite_ so desperate to feel Bucky’s hands on him, everywhere, _anywhere,_ but he _had_ enjoyed the way Bucky tied him up today and he already wants _more._

He’s learned his lesson though, so even as his voice cracks and wavers Tony forces himself to stutter out “And how- how _long_ am I going to be left- I mean, um, how long am I going to be tied to the chair?” Because it had been one thing when Ty would leave him tied up all day, just tell everyone he was hungover or something, but these days if Tony disappears for more than a couple hours people tend to panic. And he can’t imagine it would make Pepper feel much better to get a call from _Bucky Barnes_ of all people.

Bucky’s face gives another complicated little twitch, jaw working like he’s fighting back words until finally settling on “No longer than you want to be, I swear darlin.” Tony starts to nod, because that’s really all he can ask, but apparently Bucky isn’t done because his voice is almost _fierce_ as he insists “I’m _never_ gonna tie you up long enough to hurt you, and you can _always_ safeword out.”

Tony continues nodding, more thoughtful now, and he really hopes it doesn’t come back to bite him that he’s really starting to _believe_ it when Bucky says things like that. He already feels his nerves fading away, something that feels like _excitement_ growing in its place, and he even hits the teasing tone he’s aiming for as he wiggles his toes into Bucky’s thigh and asks “Will I get to come, sir?”

“I’m not generally one to refuse an orgasm, unless we’ve agreed upon it beforehand, so yes, you can expect to come,” Bucky says, and based on his smirk Tony is doing a _terrible_ job hiding his growing excitement.

“Yea, okay then, I’m in,” Tony says with a small grin, the heat trying to curl in his gut at war with the little voice in the back of his head that’s trying to remind him of all the ways this can go wrong and _wow,_ he did not miss that damn pessimistic voice in the past couple hours.

Bucky’s huge grin is a pretty great distraction though, as is the way he squeezes Tony’s ankle gently and emphatically declares “Awesome!” He just grins wider when Tony bursts out laughing, tickling Tony’s helpless foot as he teasingly demands “What! Why you laughing darlin?”

“Stop!” Tony wheezes out between bouts of laughter, then snorts on next laugh and groans “You’re the _worst!”_ He doesn’t stop laughing until Bucky releases his foot, both hands held up innocently, and even then it takes a couple second for Tony to get his breath back enough to explain. “I’m laughing because you sound like such a modern man when you say shit like _awesome,_ so much for your hipster reputation, I guess,” he teases, still giggling a little.

Bucky gets that mock-offended look on his face again, but at this point Tony absolutely recognizes the smile lurking around the corner of his eyes even as he raises a warning finger. “Darlin, those are fighting words, and I fight _dirty,”_ Bucky warns seriously, wiggling his fingers towards Tony’s feet again.

Tony kicks himself off Bucky’s thigh and scrambles over the arm of the couch, grinning at the sound of Bucky’s loud laughter following after him. He backs away with both palms out, as if he’s prepared to use his repulsors to defend himself from tickling if necessary, even though he definitely doesn’t _have_ his repulsors, and the wide grin on Tony’s face is _definitely_ ruining his attempts to look intimidating.

Bucky seems to consider him for a second, eyes dragging up and down Tony’s body, then grins toothily. “Truce darlin, for now,” he says, gaze going heated for a second before he winks.

His entire body flushes hot as, to his immense surprise, Tony finds himself actually _looking forward_ to whatever is going to come out of that ‘ _for now’,_ kind of wants to find out what all that gentle strength can _do_ someday.

Tony spins to go grab his shoes, even though he knows Bucky has already seen the heat rising in his cheeks, and the fact that he can feel Bucky’s eyes on him as he pulls on his socks and shoes doesn’t really help. Once he’s done Tony straightens up and then hesitates, not sure what he should do next. Should he just leave? They _are_ technically done with what they came here to do, after all, it’s probably time to get back to his real life.

“C’mon darlin, I’ll walk you out,” Bucky says, and when he glances back he finds that Bucky is on his feet as well.

Bucky follows him to the main door of the suite, pulls it open for him, and then leans against the doorframe in a way that is _very_ distracting. Tony gets caught for a second just staring at the bulging muscle of his bicep, obvious even through the sleeve of his button up, and his _chest,_ good lord.

“Now, you all good darlin?” Bucky asks and when Tony snaps his eyes up to Bucky’s face it’s to find him smirking and yep, he has totally been caught ogling. Bucky doesn’t call him on it though, just holds Tony’s gaze and asks “You feel completely up?”

Tony nods quickly, because he _is,_ he just... also still feels _good_ and it’s _weird._ In the best way. “Scouts’ honor,” he promises with a grin, one hand up in what he’s _pretty_ sure is the Boy Scout salute.

“Get outta here, you weren’t a scout,” Bucky says with a grin, which only gets wider as Tony bursts out laughing again.

Once he calms down again Tony says “Maybe not, but the promise holds.”

“Okay good,” Bucky says with a nod, and then his tone and expression both get incredibly serious as he says “Now, if you drop later, I want you to _call me,_ understand?”

“Yes sir,” Tony blurts instantly, without thought, and he feels his eyes go wide as he nods and hurries to add “I will.”

Bucky studies him for a couple seconds, and then apparently decides Tony is telling the truth because his face softens into a gentle smile again. “All right darlin,” he says, “come gimme a hug and then scoot on home and eat something, okay?”

Tony could argue that he just ate, because he _did,_ but all he really wants is that hug, one more moment of being securely wrapped up in Bucky’s arms before he has to get back to his real life. So instead he just ducks his chin in a no-doubt useless attempt to hide his smile and steps forward to wrap both arms around Bucky’s waist and hold on tight.

Bucky’s arms wrap tightly around him in return, one giant hand running up and down his back, and for an insane second Tony wonders if he can somehow feel the marks left by the rope as clearly as Tony can, even through his shirt and sweater. “You did good baby, I’m real proud of you,” Bucky whispers, “real proud.”

A happy sigh escapes him as Tony presses his face a little harder into the curve of Bucky’s throat, hug him a little tighter. “Thank you sir,” he whispers back, voice thick as his heart lurches in his chest all over again.

When Bucky finally steps back, hand falling away from where he’s been carefully cradling Tony’s head, it leaves Tony feeling a little cold. Bucky’s warm smile is a pretty good consolation prize though, and once again Tony finds himself helpless to do anything but smile back, still caught in the way Bucky’s entire face changes when he smiles like that, open and happy and _fuck,_ he’s kind of gorgeous.

Hopefully that won’t be a problem, but knowing Tony it probably will.

“Message me when you get home safe?” Bucky asks, something almost _hesitant_ in his voice even as he quickly follows it up with “just so I know you’re okay.”

“I’ll send a carrier pigeon,” Tony teases as he nods quickly, warmth spreading through his chest again that Bucky even cares that much and oh, this is absolutely going to be a problem.

Tony shoves his hands into his pockets and moves to take a steps towards the door, then quickly pauses to tug down his sleeves as he realizes maybe he _shouldn’t_ walk around with visible rope marks.

“Night,” he says, tossing Bucky an awkward little wave as he backs out of the room, then forces himself to turn and finally head for the elevators.

He convinces himself not to look back right up until the elevator doors open, and when Tony finally gives in and lets himself glance back towards the room it’s to find Bucky still watching him, and they do one more little smile-and-wave dance before Tony forces himself into motion again.

During the ride down to the lobby Tony catches himself running a hand down his own arm, trying to feel the marks through the fabric of his sweater, and quickly shoves both hands in his pockets again as the door dings open.

There’s something bothering him, something that seems out of place, and it bugs him all through the process of reserving the penthouse, and the drive home, and it’s not until he’s in his own elevator that Tony realizes what it is.

His head _doesn’t_ hurt. There’s no pounding behind his eyes or along his temple, no low throb at the base of his skull, _nothing._

This is already the best Tony has felt in _months,_ relaxed and headache free, and he gets to do it _again._ Bucky wants to see him next week, wants to _edge_ him, and just thinking about it has heat curling low in his gut.

He’s halfway through reheating some questionable thai leftovers when he actually remembers to text Bucky.

Snowflake  
  
**Friday** 9:37 PM   
Made it home free from stagecoach robberies   
I know that’s what you were worried about   
That’s exactly what I was worried about. Big problem back in my day   
Thanks for the message darlin, now make sure you eat something and get some rest   


Tony snorts at the easy agreement with his dumb joke, and then laughs, lets the goofy smile take over his face the way it wants to because it’s not like there’s anyone around to judge him anyways as he types out another message.

Snowflake  
  
**Friday** 9:37 PM   
Already on it 😁🍜  


Pride swells in his chest as he hits send, and it might be dumb, but Tony decides to just let himself enjoy it. He was _good,_ Bucky’s orders might have all been easy and sweet but Tony _followed_ them. He’s _still_ being good, if he does say so himself, and his smile is almost painfully wide as the microwave beeps.

Tony’s headache doesn’t come back even as he eats his stale pizza, as he gets a little caught up answering emails and then showers and then crawls into bed, he still just feels _good._

There’s no pain, other than some soreness in his knees and shoulders and that is definitely the _good_ kind. His headache is gone, and the twist of anxiety in his chest is so small that it’s _easy_ to ignore, and Tony would swear that he can still feel the phantom pressure of the ropes tied around him.

He lays in bed, grinning at his ceiling and tracing the indents in his skin where they twist over his shoulders, down across his ribs. They’re already starting to fade, no doubt they'll be completely gone by morning, but Tony wants to _remember_ this.

The intricate patterns the ropes left behind on his skin. The marks that _Bucky_ left on him. Like a reminder, or a promise.

Tony falls asleep smiling, his fingers resting on one of the marks left by a knot in the rope just below his collar bone, thinking about next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saw this on Tumblr and I think it's a lovely idea--feel free to copy and paste into your own fics!!
> 
> Emoji Key for those who don't know what to say in the comments!
> 
> ❤ = you wish you could kudos again  
> 😭 = I got you right in the feels  
> 🔥 = this was so hot!  
> 🐰 = it’s so fluffy!


End file.
